


Warlord in Love

by UltraVioletSky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSky/pseuds/UltraVioletSky
Summary: Fearless leader, genius warlord and ruthless man, Ivar the Boneless is about to fight the greatest war in his life, and this time he won't be the one who is asking for help from the Gods, this time Gods will be praying to him.





	1. Chapter 1

She could feel it from the distance, the smell that was traveling with the wind, fragments of fallen souls and danger warning her that something bad is just about to happen. She swallowed the fear and continued with her meditation.

Away from the running thoughts she could travel closer to her true self, self that was merely a pale shadow in the current reality. Lost in time, deafened by her strong emotions she didn't hear the horse and a set of wheels approaching her from behind.

He was boiling inside, aware that every moment is precious for his brother fate.

Floki was first to approach the girl, guided by the curiosity for he never seen such act in Christians. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the rock, right above the wild river, dressed in long white dress. Her hair was long black as the night and straight as an arrow.

Ivar's horse stopped in front of rocky terrain, refusing to take him closer to her. He felt his rage rising, her mystic ritual only contributing to its intensity. She was surrounded but still isolated, at first he thought maybe she is just paralyzed by fear, but her breathing was harmonious and peaceful. His voice broke the silence.

"Floki bring her to me!"

Imperative male voice brought her to reality again. She was back confused, curious she opened her eyes and the sight in front of her, was a face of a man, handsome face of an older man hidden under black makeup. Examining the sign on his forehead she got Goosebumps and a dose of fear, dose of memory.

He had wild eyes full of energy so alive, and in them she saw fascination still not aware about what. Closer to reality of her situation she realized, Heathens; ruthless demons came to her village, came to her, and she asked herself first, why she is still alive. They could have killed her, while she was in deep trance, and yet they were looking at her like she is some kind of wonder.

Floki caught her and started dragging her, amazed when he realized that she is not opposing to his will. She accepted the violent invitation, stepping alone forward into unknown, ready to face whatever stands her way. Still his grip was burning her flesh, her eyes wandered till she saw a white horse with the black armor, and unusual vehicle that she knew for only from Roman history books. Looking up she saw a man, his posture was authoritative, shoulders broad and strong, and his eyes captured her frozen unable to move further, leaving her without steady supplies of oxygen which made her head spin. His gaze locked on her was a strong force a serious threat to her Zen.

"Release her" He said to his friend, and Floki let her hand from his grip, still close to her.

Like a magnet she was drawn to the ocean in his eyes, as eyes was only trait on his face she could see, since he was wearing helmet and mask. He looked her back, examining feminine features and large gray eyes, hidden under the restless strains of hair. Mystery was radiating from her presence; he could feel it as well as the unstoppable time flow that were taking his brother from this world.

"Tell her to save my brother!" He yelled at Redhead prisoner, and he pointed with his head to his solders to release him. Shaky Red fell on his knees in front of the girl.

She knew their language, but how she learned it, was also mystery to her, one of many in line of her forgotten past. Yet she didn't want to expose all her cards to the enemy.

"Miss Aerlene, one of theirs is wounded and in order to save my life I beg you save him!" She soon understand their pacifism, they needed her, which didn't changed the fact that they are still evil pagans.

She didn't have to ask, who their leader was, as it was obvious enough. Yes he was younger than them, very young, somewhere around her age maybe, but his eyes were telling her so much about the struggles witch forged him into a leader.

"You don't have any choice and we don't have much time!" He said on her language, surprising her with a fluency of speech. He was angry.

She kept her calm, knowing that she is in the position of power now.

"It is true, maybe I can save him, but I will do so only if you promise that you will not hurt people from my village" She had a bravery which he never encountered for all his time in England. She was confident in her words; he felt a little dose of hope, grows a bit.

"Whatever girly, we won't touch your filthy peasants, I give you my word, but only if my brother survives, and if not, we will bathe in their blood, and feast on their screams, and you will watch them suffer one by one!" Fire was burning on his tongue, charisma was radiating, so the meaning of it didn't really reached her reason.

"Where is your brother?" She knew that there is not really possible way to know if she could trust him, but still, saving a life was something she needed to do, no matter which life was in stake. She wasn't one to judge.

"Not far, but we must go now!" He said and turned his chariot around; commanding his horse to run fast, his wheel splashed dirty water across Arlene's white dress, and little of leftover blood on her face. She looked at Floki who was laughing at her, and then he put her on his horse and they rushed to the camp.

 

 

Night was cold, full of uncertainty; he was lying on the cold ground, with his eyes far on the distant stars. Hope was in the hand of an enemy, but he was holding on it so tight, conspiring with the Gods to return the life force in his brother's body.

Floki came, and shielded stars from his view with his satisfied grin. Ivar responded with the smile, still little scared about the news he was expecting.

"Gods refused to take Hvitserk in Valhala for now, afraid that he will eat all their food" Floki smiled, and Ivar sighted in relief.

"So we will have to feed him still" He started laughing, satisfied and truly happy.

"What we will do with the witch?" Floki asked.

"The Saxon girly, she is not a witch you old fool, she saved my brother's life, and as such she is under my protection!"

"Oh dear Ivar so it seems that her beauty blurred your mind?" Floki's expression was radiating with excitement.

Ivar's face darkened again, remembering that even his closest and only friend doesn't know his dark secret, but fear of embarrassment was stronger than his need to share the pain. Loneliness was his destiny as well as glory and fame. "She is beautiful?" he forced a smile. And taped Floki on the back, "Than you must go for it Boat builder!"

Floki knew that he will never be with another woman again; Helga was still in his soul, like a song which hum was not leaving him not for a moment. He hid the tear in his eye and said goodnight to Ivar, tired to even try to explain to the young and inexperienced boy what the true love is.

She could not fall asleep, surrounded by all this madness and new strange race of humans that were so different than her villagers. She was not afraid, more curious and hungry for knowledge, for adventure that was calling her for a long time, but she had never had a chance before to give her fate into hands of destiny. Now in the place of her enemies she found the place she wanted to be a part of.

She used all her knowledge to save young long haired man, she managed to stop the bleeding, clean the wound and stitch him up, leaving the body to do its part, believing in the healing force, which gave her knowledge.

Another long haired man was at her side, all the time, later she found out that the leader and two of them were brothers, the Ragnarsonss, Viking princes. He was tall and handsome, blue eyed and nice to her. He even hugged her when she told him that Hvitserk will be fine.

All the time she was thinking about the leader, the man whose eyes awoken something unbearably strong in her, something she had never experienced before. She was expecting his visit, but day was replacing the night and he didn't come to see her.

 

 

Ubbe was his name and he came to wake her up. He was smiling greeting her like a close friend, asking her to come and join them for breakfast. He was unsure in his language skills but she understood everything.

Eager to meet them all and taste their food she followed the prince thru the camp. Watching people, absorbing every detail of this new world, she felt remembrance. They approached the table where some of them where already sitting and eating meat without manners. First she noticed the guy with the makeup, and he greeted her with a nod.

Without the need to even look at his way she felt that energy again, that vibration witch moved deep inside her core, his presence was overwhelming. But yet his words attracted her attention caught her gaze in trap on the flawless and masculine face from which perfection she just couldn't look away. "You just saved your village lass!"

"My name is Aerlene!" her pride responded.

"I believe you already stated that earlier, but I don't quite fancy your Christian name so I will call you as I like!" He said with his eyes on his food, not even interested in further conversation. She realized that he behaves immature, but still he awoken a spark of anger in her."

Ubbe was removing her chair, shoving her her place, which was across her new irritant and devilish handsome acquaintance.

"So, your God still have some tricks in his sleeve, sending you to us?" Floki demanded from Ivar to translate, which he refused. His mind was busy with matters of greater importance, than a friendly chat with Christians. Ubbe responded on awkward silence "Floki wants to know more about you?"

She inhaled deeply than she tried to ignore piercing ice which was melting her sanity away. He was also curious too to hear more about her, in order to decide about her future.

"There is not really much to tell, few years ago I had an accident, people from the village found me wounded in the woods, they healed me, and when I woke up I couldn't remember where I came from..." she paused clearly sad, and Ivar's eyes widen when he tried to imagine what would be like to forget who you are.

"Do some of them knew you before the accident?" He surprised her with his question; he held his curiosity strong on her teary eyes.

"No...They didn't know me..." He could feel her fear when she was recalling that part of her life; mystery attracted his mind in her way and food and drinks no more were main focus on that table.

"Since then, did you meet someone else who knew you before? Did someone was looking for you" Ubbe asked. She was already anxious, so she started behaving like she is clearly uncomfortable sharing her life story with people who were her enemies. Ivar noticed as her skin started to lose red shades, and her eyes started wandering away like she was about to run from the table any moment.

"Aerlene please come with me, let me show you your tent." He removed her focus from the past, and returned her back into the moment, she was ready to follow him anywhere, but not ready enough to see that lower part of his body was so damaged that he used his arms in order to lower himself from the chair on to the ground and that he started crawling towards the tents.

Shocked but impressed she followed him, now with more respect and understanding for his actions, for the strength in his eyes and authority he had over his people.


	2. Chapter 2

He was incredibly calm and silent as they arrived at one of the tents. He even stopped to wonder why he is being so nice to her. Why her story was something he needed to hear? Why her skin was so similar to delicate porcelain? Why her eyes had so much strength and fire inside when they traveled across his body making him feel some unusual heat which made him self-conscious for the first time after many years.

She sat across him watching his features taking shape of someone whose confidence was just about to drop a little.

"I guess I should say thank you, now?" He said to her with a discrete smile.

"As you wish, I didn't do it for you. It is my duty to help when I can, I'm glad that your brother will survive." She answered peacefully.

"And you want your village spared from the wrath of my men in return?"

"You gave your word!" She felt a little hint of fear.

"I know, I don't have problem with my memory!" It slipped from his tongue, she felt little hurt, and he regretted his fast tongue. "Listen, my word is staying; rest assured that they will be protected, so will you, but they are not your people, your blood, maybe even your race, why care then?"

He was the first one to say that, she could be anyone, but she was afraid to confront with her identity because she had feeling that she did something bad, something terrible in the past.

"And you live there safe in the world which is not your own, waste your days, life will end before you even realize that is over, and then what? You will spend it without even a chance to live in your own skin again?" 

He was challenging her, confronting her with her own thoughts that she was always denying to herself. It was uncomfortable overwhelming to be in a company of such a man. She needed to escape his presence but in the same time she was unable to move. How could he know so much about her, he just met her?

"You are not like them!" His tone rose a bit.

"How can you know, who are you to talk about my struggles? You can't possible know how it feels to be in my skin? We are so different!" She finally gathered enough voice power to respond him.

"Yes we are, but why then I feel that we are not..." He said almost silently, and than changed the subject fast, realizing that something beyond his control was directing their conversation.

"I don't care girly! I want to ask you something else. We will leave this place tomorrow, move on to our settlement in East Anglia, and I have wondered maybe you want to come with us?"

That was so unexpected and fast; she felt a little dryness in her throat.

"Since Hvitserk will be needing care until he recovers and there is nobody here with such a medical knowledge among us." He continued.

"But you are asking me, not commanding me?" She was confused. 

"Of course I had to ask, you are not a slave, and you are the savior of my brother! From now on consider that you are under protection of Ivar the Boneless"

He regained his confidence guided by her expression which was showing excitement and crumb of happiness. She shivered from his words; wild imagination took her far into his embrace.

"I will come with you!" She said with the smile. His presence was attracting her like a magnet. She craved to feel his touch, so she got closer to him with mouth parted and wet.

"See you tomorrow then!" He said and he lowered himself on the floor dragging away, like he didn't even noticed how badly she wanted to kiss him, how intense shade of red was flaming her cheeks.

 

 

Sun defeated gray clouds and brought its rays to bathe her peaceful expression, while she was observing landscape of distant places.

She was holding tight on hard rock waist of a Prince and adventure was singing her name from the distance. Life was good; life was starting to become exciting and interesting like she always thought it should be.

Recalling past years in the village, she remembered unhappiness and loneliness, cold nights and reserved people. Lack of human touch and total absence of love it was like she had some unconscious fear of love and every time when someone would approach her, she would give her best to keep him as further away. But then it was easy to keep her shield up; to be the ice queen.

Now with his presence all around her, she could not stay indifferent. But he was the king of cold, after their last conversation in the tent, he didn't speak with her. He was always busy, rarely outside, and he not once came to visit his brother.

Hvitserk was healing fast. She was at his side when he opened his hazel eyes; he was watching her with obvious admiration. Since then they got closer, he was cute and very relaxed, totally opposite from his intense brother. He was so grateful for everything she done to save him.

They were riding true the woods on his horse, he was smiling the strength was again in his body. Then she heard another horse, then the chill touched her skin, and air became dense. Chariot was heading their way. She could hear Hvitserk's jaw clenching, and wide smile left his face.

With all his might and beauty, with his eyes melting everything, killing reason, great Ivar the Boneless came, stoping his horse in front of them. His focus was on Hvitserk, and she noticed how happy he was to see his brother healed. But Hvitserk was not sharing that feeling; she could feel his muscles tenses as he held strong her hands around his waist.

"You can't go further brother!" Ivar said visibly worried.

"I will go wherever I like!" From the tone of his voice she realized that the brothers are not getting along well.

"Listen brother, I won't let you pass, it is too dangerous!" He raised his tone.

"And how are you planning to do that without your army, I may be healing still but you are still just a cripple!" Ivar was rolling his eyes, like he was more than used to be called like that.

"I don't want to fight with you. Bishop troops are all around; it is just s matter of time when will they attack us!" Ivar said giving his best to keep his calm. She was staring at his sharp jaw line and full lips, perfectly groomed beard, wondering could she admire him more. Especially now knowing, that he is risking his life going alone into territory, which is probably full with enemies.

Hvitserk turned his head, expecting to hear her opinion.

"I think we should listen to your brother, I don't want troubles!" But she just said so to support Ivar, seeing how worried he is. Deep inside spending time with Vikings she craved fight, like the fight was big part of hers forgotten nature.

Ivar finally gathered courage to drown in her eyes again. He had nightmares with her in main role. Since that day in the tent, his thoughts became messy and confusing and he hated mess. He hated daily reminder that he is so damned and so different from other man. His will was strong enough to deny desire, but night would tear him apart every time. He needed another fight, another challenge to take him away from dangerously attractive reality.

But the way she was responding to his gaze, with instant change in skin color and breathing, the way she was silently telling him that he is gorgeous, that she needed him. Impossible just an illusion that had created, that was his theory, but still... He looked away, and turned his back on them sure that they will follow, sure that his brother is still thinking with his masculinity.

They traveled together back to the castle. She was holding Hviserk but imagining how would be like to be so close to Ivar, to fell his strong muscles contracting under her touch. He was so well built, so strong from the years of using only arms to move around. His hair was long and dark, entangled into braid. She wonder is he aware that there is no man of greater beauty in their world.

How dark his soul was, how much pain he had suffered, and all the bad things he had done. He wondered if she found out so far. Did she knew why Hvitserk refuses to speak with him, why his people tremble on only mention of his name, and why he is always alone, always first to leave feast.

 

 

This time it was hard to breathe, but he wasn't around. She was lying alone on the floor of her room unable to move, unable to look away. In front of her was a portal, large circle entangled with particles of bright violet and blue shades. Up she saw fire, she trembled under the flames, she could hear screaming and than in one brief moment she knew where the home is. She blacked out. Fever followed, threatening to destroy her body from overload.

Thinking was always bad idea, especially at night when his loneliness knew how to break his mood into smallest fragments of despair. He forced himself to close his eyes, body was aching mind was racing into wrong direction, but still he managed to slip down into dreamland.

He wasn't surprised when he met her there. But this time her dress was red, and this time thin fabric was reveling to much skin on her lean long legs. Something else was also different, and his satisfied grin was soon replaced with angry jaw clenching, fist tightening.

He was far enough to pass unnoticed, but scene reminded him of his painful past, of Kattegat and his curse to never touch a women again. Tall and slender male figure was approaching her, she was inviting him to come closer, he still wasn't able to see the face of a man, but judging by the messy long haircut he knew, he knew that the great lover Hvitserk came to satisfy lovely little miss Aerlene.

He wanted to wake up, he wanted to look away, but then the sharp edge of long knife in his brother hand cut open the red dress, and she was letting her hair fall for him, she was making a step closer, now without the dress, and perfect in all her beauty.

He felt heat taking over reason, he knew he should wake up, but the sight of her bare breast was waking up something strong inside of him, something hidden and buried long time ago.

"Why are you watching them brother, you know that you are not a man? Why waste time then, you should go and kill somebody instead, that is the only thing you are good for, isn't that right Boneless?"

Nightmare was at its peak, with that voice behind him, and soon after the face which was hunting him without any rest. Still he ignored his deceased brother this time.

"Who said I would want her anyway, why to lust after women when they are all the same, there is no glory there Gods won't speak about Hvitserk's bed warmers, nor about Ubbe's crops!"

He said that very convincing even managing to convince himself, he turned his head missing the scene of fiery kiss.

He was looking at Sigurd's face this time, missing his blonde hair and even his music; he needed to spend time with his shadow, tearing him inside that he will never see him alive, that all is his fault.

"I regret my rage, every day!" He said with teary eyes. "You know I would never do that, but I wasn't myself then, I just couldn't stop the animal inside me!"

Sigurd was laughing at his tears, and tears were falling faster, face of a brother was fading away, leaving him completely alone in the dark room with no windows.

"You have failed the Gods Ivar!" The voice from which even the mountains trembled said to his ear, voice without a face.

"It is not my fault you made me this way!" he started yelling now afraid of their rage, angry at their decision to make him so different, so alone.

Rage of Gods manifested as a strong centrifugal force that was spinning air around him, approaching him with every spin lifting him up, breaking the black wall with his body, lifting him up, so high that the world started unfolding in front of his eyes, all hills woods, rivers were now just a tiny pieces and above was fire, above was something similar to the Christian's version of Hell described the in their holly books.

All he could differentiate in all that noise, of fallen men and horses, was a female voice.

"Help me!" She was screaming, he opened his eyes covered in sweat. His heart was pounding and he rushed subconsciously towards the source of the disturbing sound.

He arrived at her room, which he had never visited before, but now he just had to see what happened. She saw her lying on the floor, unconscious, and she was shaking. He touched the skin on her forehead and he almost burned his hand. Fear moved in his eyes.

He was trying to wake her up, but shaking her shoulders strong, he was stabbed by fear again, what if he hurts her? Her shoulders were so little in his hands, so fragile and the strength in his arms was almost godlike he was crushing skulls of his enemies and those who dared to stand his way without slightest effort.

He took her gently from the floor putting her in his lap, embracing her with one hand, holding her tight, while he used free hand to drag them to the bed. When he laid her down, he delicately removed strain of her hair from her pale face. Thinking to himself that her God must be real artist for creating her, so flawless so unique among women.

She was breathing heavy under his face, he dared to touch her skin one more time, and then while his lips were on her forehead she opened her eyes.

She was sick, felt like death is just a breath away, but she also was very much alive when she meet his gaze. He looked so afraid, so full of emotions and totally different than daily dangerous Ivar the commander and a coldhearted killing machine.

After that day in the woods, after realizing that brothers don't talk anymore, she needed to know why. While Hvitserk refused, Ubbe told her the story of their victory over Wessex, the story about their brother death, and their murderer brother.

She was giving her best to understand him and his actions, but that was to much even for hers over understanding nature. After that she was looking at him differently getting closer to Hvitserk, starting to feel something for him.

"Aerlene stay with me!" He was whispering as her eyelids were trying to hide her eyes again.

"Ivar I don't know what is happening with me..." She said quietly, and closed her eyes again.

"How can I help you, tell me? Tell me!" He didn't know a thing about medicine, but she was the expert.

"I have fever... so you must lower my temperature... you need to put me in cold water" she said squeezing his hand, looking him in the eyes again, and King Egbert's pool was the first place that came to his mind.

 

 

Thor wasn't spearing his hammer crashing everything; past was haunting many souls inside the cold walls of Wessex castle and on top of all somebody was hitting the door with such intensity that thunder sounded like a quiet and pleasant song in comparison.

"Floki wake up!" And how could he not, he was yearning to escape from his dreamland. He grabbed his axe and jumped, dressed only in underwear.

"Saxons attacked us?" A spark of excitement danced in his voice.

"You think I would allow that you old fool!" Ivar answered with higher pitch. "Aerelene is sick, she is burning I need you to take her to the pool!"

"So you will drown her?" Floki said.

"You know nothing! Hurry I'll explain you on the way, but for Odin sake, put some fabric on your bones!"

She was dressed in blue night gown, still curled and unconscious in Floki's arms, Ivar was touching the water, which temperature sent chills down to his spine.

"Good it is cold! Put her inside!"

"Dressed, it will be no use?" He smiled in Ivar's direction.

"You can undress her you old perv, why should I care, just put her in that water!" But by the way he looked away, and the way he blushed on the thought of her naked body, gave his friend a hint of hope that his favorite son of Ragnar, is not so indifferent to beauty of women's body after all.

Knowing that thin silk won't change a thing in temperature, and as a sign of respect he lowered her into the pool with her gown on.

She felt sudden change in temperature shivers through her whole body, consciousness coming back, touch of strong masculine hand holding her tight, preventing her from drowning. Light from the windows in short intervals was contributing to awakening. Up she saw the eyes of steel, eyes vibrant and so alive holding her in this world calling her to come back.

But with every movement of disobedient and heavy eyelids she would travel far away from his world.

"I'm sorry father, I will make things right. I will save our world!" that was the sentence that her subconscious mind let out, but wrapped in the language unknown to her companions.

Flooki and Ivar shared confused look, with their eyebrows up communicating amusement with this strange and yet familiar language.

Floki was pointing with his head that it is time to take her out from water, Ivar nodded, alone unsure is the method worked.

They took her to her room, still dressed in cold wet dress, which was holding on tight, on her skin revealing divine sculptured curves. Floki put her on the bed, and then he looked in his friend concerned.

"Now I'm afraid we must take her clothes off!"

"We do what we must!" He pulled himself up in the bed next to her, watching her, again slowly dropping his lips on her forehead, to feel is the fever dropped.

"She is better thanks to Gods!" He sighted in relief. "Now help me undress her!" he asked with little tremble dancing in his voice.

Ivar was looking away as much he could, but Floki let lose one of his famous sounds of amazement.

"Look my boy!"

"When you will grow up Floki, I don't find amusement in such things!"

"Its Mjolnir you fool, look!" Ivar's eyes pierced her skin in a flash, unsure of trust ability of his sight. Under Floki's finger, low on her back, he saw the black ink perfectly shaped in Thor's hammer, same as he had worn around his neck all his life.

His head made a spin inside, reason still far away from consciousness. Floki touched Ivar's neck taking his chain with Mjolnir on it, looking it comparing it to her tattoo.

"She doesn't know who she is!" Floki stated still with Mjolnir in his hand and his stare locked on Ivar's confused look. "She must be one of us!"

Ivar was listening Floki's voice, but he just followed his inner impulse and he started trailing black ink on her skin with his finger, checking the reality of it.

"Perhaps, she could be anyone!" He answered, feeling the anger caused by mystery rising inside his body. "She will be better we should leave her now! I'm tired and tomorrow we go raiding!" Floki stud up from her bed, with spark of sadness that the mystery won't be, at least discussed.

Ivar was covering her still wet skin with thick fur. With his need to check her temperature again he started approaching her breathing space slowly. She opened her eyes wide, grabbed his hand and he was amazed with the strength of her delicate and little hands, surprised by her awakening and her piercing gray eyes telling him more in a second than any voice he had ever heard.

"Stay!" She said what she he wanted to tell him long time ago. "Please don't leave me now! I need to feel the heat of human body, I'm so cold!" Floki just smiled and left them alone in the dark, her needing and him fearing.

"This is the finest bear fur it will keep you warm!" He said giving his best to sound cold. But she used her returned strength to throw her arms around his neck, holding on him strong, without intent to ever let him go.

His fear was urging him to push her away, to pin her to the bed, and never let her touch him again. But warmth of her skin was melting rage; he felt need for comforting embrace rising in him.

He returned the hug, gently like he is touching delicate glass, then he let her fall slowly under the weight of his body, returning her back to the pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear is a powerful force; it can keep us chained tighter than our worst enemies. But yet fear exists only to protect us...

He was up early, ready to fight, eager to spill some fresh blood. It was little unusual for him to feel such a blood thirst, but energy was boiling his patience. So with great excitement he went straight to his brother's room. Large doors were already open, so he let himself in without knocking. He could see more weapons in one place than in their entire army. Knowing how much time and effort took to forge it all he stretched his lips in wide smile. He was proud that his little brother used his anger to forge something material instead of creating chaos. He was walking around searching for him. It was strange for him to be late, especially when they had plans.

"Ivar, Ivar" Voice was echoing through the empty halls.

After longer and unsuccessful search, he realized that there is only one place left. This time he was knocking on the door, but keeping his strength contained.

She was awake, but not quite sure in that. But then the senses woke up, and she was no longer alone, she could feel wide chest moving in steady rhythm beneath her hand. She could hear the strong heart, beating slowly comforting her, and her skin, entangled with his was warm as the sun rays were hugging her, but when she finally opened her eyes room was dark...

Light was passing enough to reveal his peaceful expression, to play on his cheekbones, to stay long enough on his scar and remind her that, there is so much mystery about him, so many questions that she was afraid to ask, procrastinating but hoping that their story will unfold in a future.

"I can feel it again the fear griping me strong again, taking over me,and I think while I look at him sleeping peacefully under my body. We both haveour demons inside, keeping us apart. His is anger, mine is fear. We are bothbroken each in our own way. Damaged by circumstances which turned us in all weare today. Acceptance is the answer I say to myself, and it is inside of us; themagic key witch guards happiness. But I doubt again what if I'm just not strongenough? What if I fall into trap of believing, and pass the point from whichthere is no turning back. The moment that changes everything forever musthappen one day, and I delay it as much as i can, watching life passes me by.But again I look at him. He is not like me. True he is tortured, it wasn't easyfor him, never is. But he is strong, fierce, he rebels against the Gods, fearitself is afraid of him. And I don't want to wake him up yet. I m not ready toface those eyes now when the thoughts are taking the best of me, He cansee inside me, he will make me question everything again. Lucky I don't have to somebody is knocking on the door, returning me back to reality..."

She blushed when Ubbe let himself in, and found them in her bed, embraced. He gave her confusing but approving look, and after he pointed at his brother who was still sleeping.

"It is not what you think." She said in her defense. He started laughing. "He will sleep over our raid. We must wake him up!" but he was still standing by the door leaving her to do the hardest part.

She was little anxious to wake him up, but Ubbe was demanding with his look, now serious, and impatient, so she touched his face and said his name loud. He grabbed her hand without spearing his grip, and turned her over so he was now hovering above her, taking her breath away with his confused stare.

It took him a moment to regain his cool again, and he moved away from her, now looking at Ubbe angry.

"Is the world going to end if you let me sleep little longer, ha?" He asked with arched brow, looking at Ubbe way.

"No, but are you gonna let your man wait for you?"

"My men Ubbe, mine! They must wait as long as I like!" Old angry Ivar came back; she started trembling from his voice, knowing that she is probably next on his target.

"So now when you are with a woman, you are back in your old irresponsible self?"

"Who said I'm with a woman?"

"My eyes brother, unless if she is maybe a man underneath this fur?" She blushed from the thought.

"Guess you'll never know" He said with evil grin. "Now when she is warming my bed, you can only imagine, what lies beneath this fur." And he raised covers and looked under, watching her naked body, making her feel the unbearable heat radiating from her core in every direction.

"Leave now; I have some unfinished business with her!" He ordered, and his orders were like that, totally impossible to disobey. Ubbe raised his hands, little annoyed, than he left them.

Fear griped her in the net, but running away wasn't an option.

"How are you now?" He asked visibly concerned, reminding her of the previous night and terrifying fever that was raging through her body. She was avoiding his gaze as long as she could, looking at random stuff in her room.

"Much better, but I don't know what would happen if you didn't come." She needed to tell him how grateful she was for his care and concern.

"Oh lassie, you are strong, you would be fine in any case!" He winked, starting to feel little uncomfortable from all her attention and soft words. It's not like he cared for her life so much; he kept repeating to himself, she just was under his protection and as such, it was his duty to keep her safe.

"You really think that I am strong?" She asked. He showed her his hand, and around the wrist traces of her grip. "If this isn't strong than I don't know what is" he smiled feeling a little dose of pride. He appreciated any form of strength, especially when it was unexpected. She was examining the bruise confused, in disbelief that she is capable for such a thing.

"But how could I?" She was begging him with her eyes to give her an answer. Little tear forming in her eye, as the result of same old fear coming back again to take control over her, reminder that there are still so many things buried under surface.

He was giving his best to stay immune to the arrival of her sadness, which was forming a wall between them again.

"I wish I knew, and I can't really explain, but I'm so interested to find out who you are, who you were before the emptiness came and took your memories away. It bothers me when I look at you and I see that there is so much more of you hidden then displayed, I know I shouldn't care, but I do, I really care to find out your past!"

"I was so close yesterday, before you found me in the state I was, I was so close to one memory...but it slipped away, and it haunts me, what I know Ivar... I know only one thing about my past..."

They both stayed silent for a while, she let her head fall on his shoulder, and he let her, still unsure where should he put his hands now, but something guided him to let his fingers slide into her hair, and her hand like response of approval finished around his waist. "I know that I done something terrible and that this blackness is just a curse!"

He let her finish, than he continued to caresses her hair and he said.

"A gift and a curse... somebody once told me that everything in life have to opposite sides, and everything we face brings both of them, a gift or a curse it is only to us how will we interpret our position, that depends only on us, and yet it changes everything.

Before all this glory and fame, respect and admiration they all have for me now, only few years before all this, I was pitied and looked down upon, and they were laughing at me, excluding me from everything, underestimating me. My whole life was without hope and meaning, I was alive only because of this rage and defiance that didn't allow me to surrender, to give up.

So if they were good, I was at least twice better, but still..." He looked at his legs with sadness; she tightened her grip around him. "I was still just a cripple, and as such never good enough..."

Then my father came and changed the way I was looking at things. He believed in me, and saw something more, something for what I was blind all this time. That this state of mine true was a curse but not just that, it is also a gift, because it made me stronger, wiser angrier and more ambitious than any man, it forged my will so I will never back down, and they will never see me fall! No one can stand on my way now!"

Fire was burning in his voice, in her body, he had a confidence of the Gods, and such a charisma that only his presence was fueling up her with such a energy, making her believe that she can face it all, no matter how dark past was she found a light to guide her.

She raised her head to face him, and his eyes were glowing so bright, electricity shock hit her body, froze her brain.

"So lassie, I think I have an idea... about solving that mystery of your past!" He smiled with hope, making her smile too.

"But, hundreds of fight hungry Vikings are waiting for me, to lead them into victory" He shrugged his shoulders, and started pulling away from her embrace.

"Take me with you!" she said still unready to see him leave her bed.

"No, you can't come!"

"Why not? I feel great now, and besides, you will need somebody to heal your solders if something happens!"

He rolled his eyes and then he approached her breathing space dangerously close, leaving her without the oxygen again devilish smirk dancing on his lips. He touched her forehead with his lips, she expected for them to finish little lower on her longing lips.

"See, you are still hot!" he said like he didn't knew what was the true source of that heat was.

 

 

Never tell a soul what you saw that night. That was an order, an oath, the secret that forever changed his beliefs. But he became good with secrets, and things he knew forged him in one of the fiercest Christian priest warriors.

He had a new assignment now, he was lying surrounded with good Christian girls, gone bad, and how could he not, his appearance was truly a blessing, thinking about the new challenges, planning an attack, inpatient to spill some Heathens blood with his holly sword.

 

Commander of the opposite forces, this time had his mind elsewhere, that was the first time for him to lose his focus, and it bothered him so much.

"Did you ask her?" Floki came and joined him at the table, taking a large piece of meat, devouring it with sharp teeth

"Ask her what. There is no point; you just think she will know how that ink finished on her skin. For Odin sake, Floki, she doesn't know a thing about her." He answered with a dose of sadness. "And I can't make larger confusion now, she is suffering enough!"

"My dear Ivar, did you maybe fell from your chariot and hit your head recently? Since when do you care about somebody's suffering, unless..." Large smile danced beneath black makeup. Eyes spread wide open. Ivar rolled his eyes and spit his drink.

"Come on, I gave my word that she is under my protection, that is all" He was trying to sound convincing but it was harder to convince himself that this is the only reason.

"When we get back, I'm sending her to Kattegat to visit the Seer."

Ubbe came on his horse, stained in blood, and clearly tired. Ivar changed the subject of his attention in a flash, glaring at his brother's angry expression.

"Saxons attacked us!"

"How big is their army?"

"Not so large in numbers, but they are damned Christian berserkers again!"

"What are we waiting than?" He said to Floki with evil grin, fire shining in his eyes. Floki jumped to his feet, also inpatient to fight the Saxons.

 

She was observing the thoughts pass her by again, witnessing from the place that was not always possible to reach. Her breath was steady now, wind was touching her hair, sounds of birds, raindrops and people chatting were all around her. And deep down in her being she was herself again.

The intensity of the wind was increasing, voices were louder, and thunder followed the rain. Inner peace was holding her still regardless.

He was looking for her, he was so pissed that Ivar didn't let him come with them. When he saw her sitting with her legs crossed beneath the tall oak tree, soaked wet from the rain, totally numb for outer world, he ran to her, calling her back.

She reacted on his touch by opening her eyes wide, little dizzy and disoriented.

"What are you doing Aerlene? You will catch a cold!" He was clearly concerned, taking of his fur covering her gently hugging her, while she was standing up, accepting his hug, now aware that storm is coming their way.

"You are little crazy you know?" He teased her with one of his charming smiles. She smiled too, and followed him into the stable; witch was the closest hideout from the heavy raindrops.

"What was that about?" He asked her now, when they were safe inside dark animal house, sitting on the straw.

"It is the something I do, when the thoughts take the best of me, it helps me calm down, it changes my awareness and reminds me of the bigger picture"

"The bigger picture?"

"Our senses are not enough in order for us to experience reality as it is, our mind can fool us so often, and we don't even realize the traps we make for ourselves to fall in."

"That's why I don't think so much, I just follow my heart and I live as I like." He said and winked, careless as he was, it helped her to have someone like that around, and she also smiled.

"You should try it!" He stud up, and came closer to her taking her cold hand in his warm.

"I feel something..." He was inviting her to stand up, touching her face, in the next moment his lips were on hers. She was captured by the moment, kissed after years of solitude, maybe even the first time ever, and the feeling was warming her heart, although the thoughts of Ivar, stopped her soon after, to give herself in, completely.

"... and I act on it without holding back" he finished his sentence, letting her catch a breath again, watching her blush he accepted it as invitation, to kiss her again this time with more passion, and his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

She was trying to relax and enjoy, but when she would close her eyes, and Ivar was on her mind, only him and that was scaring her.

She never felt attraction so strong in her life and with our without memories, she just knew that even in her past life, something so strong didn't burned inside her.

Hvitserk felt her backing down, refusing to let in so he separated their lips. "But, I'm not the one you want?"

She was apologizing with her eyes.

"I know women... I saw how you look at him, when he is in the room; you become totally blind for the whole world. And I admire that, I really do. Just I must warn you, because I like you Aerlene, you are so innocent and kind. My brother is not capable for love."

She felt the heat taking over, fear of truthfulness in his words, serious and calm he continued. "He lacks humanity, and I hate to say that, but you can't be blind to the fact that he is a monster!"

That was enough for her ears, and the end of her calmness.

"A monster, ha? Then I ask you this kind of monster risk his life, just to save his wounded brother, give promises to the enemy and does his best to keep them. 

You were unconscious, careless, he was the one to find me, not Ubbe, he spent sleepless nights worrying will you recover. He loves you regardless your behavior to him. He loves all of you, and he is giving everything to protect you all. Your people are living like kings on the enemy territory only because of him. And he is the youngest of you all, but the most responsible one...

True he had sinned, but we all are!" She was so fierce so passionate, like never before, Hviserk was listening her, knowing deep down that she had right, but not ready enough to forgive the death of Sigurd.

"It is sad that we don't chose who we love. You will suffer, but that is your choice..." He said with little smirk, and he left, readier to face the storm than her ferocious defense of Ivar.

 

Somebody was watching her, as she let the tears cover her face, knowing that this strong feeling won't go away. Great just great, another thing to be anxious about...


	4. Chapter 4

They were wild and strong, but sea was wilder, stronger, tired of their rage spilled in pure water. Waves separated them, threw them on the shore, even Thor gave up from his hammering, and they were tired and without consciousness far away from all maddens.

But any madness is a different story, so instead waking up to their freedom, they woke up as prisoners.

Two gorgeous specimens from both worlds were still somewhere in deep sleep, too tired to notice that they have been taken to unknown location.

But day was trading its duty with the night, and they were starting to regain consciousness again, Bisop was first one to open his eyes to this new and strange place.

Next to him longhaired commander of Heathens army was breathing heavily, and Bishop could hear once in a while "Aerlene!" That caused a wide smile on his face, transparent wall was dividing them but still, his desire to take his life stopped to be his priority. Real problem was unknown turn of event and waking up in place that was like nothing he had encountered before.

"Aerlene don't let go..."still she slipped from his grip, defying the gravity she was sucked in fire above. He gasped for air, his clothes were wet, and question about his alive/dead status bothered his mind. Blackout in the water was the last thing he could recall that and the fighting with the Christian commander, but from the lying position he saw only wall, so white that it made his eyes hurt.

Bisop noticed that his enemy woke up, and at first he was just observing him, studying from short distance appearance of the man who rose to the legend status faster than any leader in history.

His hair was dark, braided on top in long braid, and cut short on both sides of head. His cheekbones where high and sharp with large scar on the right cheek, his jaw strong with groomed beard, and when he turned his head to face him, eyes that priest met were dangerous as the story that was following the infamous name Ivar the Boneless.

"So priest is this your Heaven or my Valhala?" He said in fluent English, unusually calm, like totally different person than the person with which he crossed blade only few hours earlier.

"I would say it must be Hell, if I'm stuck here with you!"

Ivar started crawling towards the wall that was dividing them, touching the surface of glass carefully, than gazing at Bishops face again with evil grin, seeing the astonishment on his face.

"Well I don't plan staying in your hell for long..." He continued with scanning of room they were locked in"...I just came here to deliver you to your final destination!" but there were no doors, no windows... no reasonable explanation for the turn of events.

"I must say I'm impressed..." Bishop approached the glass wall too, looking at Ivar from above.

"You never seen a cripple before" Ivar recognized that look on priests face.

"Cripple commander of greatest Vikings army, that's a first!" And rage woke up too; Ivar could feel the old friend taking control again. "I admit, I thought those were only rumors, it's impossible for Norse men to accept a cripple as they leader, but I'm impressed, you are a quite a man Boneless!"

"Too bad you can't impress me Christian pretty boy. You Saxons are all the same, fighting like the frighten women, no one succeeded to stand on my way!" He said it, but deep down he knew that bishop truly is worthy opponent and great warrior.

"I'll show you how I fight when we leave this place!"

"Oh, there is some fire in you after all, I like it" Ivar said with a smile, and gave him a wink, Bishop sighted, and put his mind on search for exit.

 

 

She was watching them from afar, her pupils were dilated she just couldn't look away, like the magnet was installed in their room, but it wasn't magnet that was attracting her attention.

"You think that he is the one we were looking for?" He approached her silently from behind.

"We must check that!" She was still drawn to the sight.

"I guess you will be the one to interrogate them?" He said with a dose or sarcasm in his voice, she bid her lip. "But you must be careful my dear...they are savages!" Smile spread across her face, "Well that is why I'm so happy after all!"

 

They lost the sense about time; anxiety became strong enough that, their antagonism faded, as well as their hope that they will find the exit from this strange room. But strange became even stranger when the glass wall disappeared, when the light from white changed into intense red. They exchanged confused but inpatient look, no matter what was to come their way they were ready, like a great warriors they both were.

Face of women was hidden in unnatural light, but her silhouette gave away her unusual grace in movements, while she was approaching them, slowly swaying her hips. Ivar was looking for his, axe, or his knife, or anything pointy enough to pierce her skin, but their captors took all their weapons.

"You must be confused?" She broke the silence, with playfulness in her voice; like that all of this was just a game for her. They could attack her, from the first sight now, when the light was returning to normal again, they saw her unusual clothes, long shiny leather boots over the knees wrapped around muscular long legs, but not a sign of a weapon, long platinum hair, and young symmetric face, with narrow and catlike green eyes, but not a sign of hostility in them, so they observed her and waited patiently for the next move in this strange game.

"We brought you here because we need your help!" she said with eyes fixed on Ivar's angry face, he could see how her pale skin changes color from his intense stare, so he accepted the game approaching her, with boiling desire to punish her for her actions.

She knew how dangerous he was, but she was unable to move, like she was hypnotized. Bishop was curious and taken away by her unusual but appealing appearance and his blood also gained on temperature, but from totally opposite urge than Ivar's.

"Who do you think you are? Who gives you right to take away my freedom do you know who I am!" Ivar was raising the tone of his voice. She felt fear and excitement entangled under her skin. He grabbed her ankle so strong that the pain shocked her entire body, more than the pain from the fall when he pulled her on the floor. He grabbed her wrists holding her beneath him.

"Even the Gods know who you are Ivar!" Her voice was also high now, sharp, determined.

"Then how did you dared to capture me here! Knowing that you won't survive long enough to talk about it, ha?" He approached her breathing space, smelling sweet flowers on her skin, griping her wrists harder.

Priest was rolling his eyes, realizing the scales of megalomaniac confidence of his enemy.

"We have an offer for you, and your army!"

 

Under the same sky her long hair was deifying the gravity, while the magnificent creature was speeding up, chasing the freedom they both craved for. But freedom was just a dream, blurry point somewhere in future, and reality was chasing behind.

Wind came from nowhere, attacking her, but she was good at ignoring strong air blows, riding as far as she could, she lost track of time and space. Wind was also carrying something that was stronger with every new blow, a scent of a man grabbed her attention, but it was already too late. Dark horse with a hooded rider was surpassing her.

Stopping her horse to go further, she wished that Ivar is here.

 

 

He wasn't alone; others came soon after, surrounding her. She was trying to stay calm and focused, believing that the situation will be easily resolved.

"Look what we have here, little pagan rider far away from their settlement?" One of them said and she realized who they are.

"I'm not one of them!" She said dressed in their clothes. "I'm one of..." Christians, Saxons... she just couldn't roll the word from her tongue, realizing that although she spent years in their world she never felt belonging, like the case was with Vikings.

"Hmm, you speak our language, but you look like them! Brothers we are lucky for tonight we will taste Norse women!"

Now reality of her situation became inevitably dangerous, her heart was beating faster than ever before, she commanded her horse to go forward, but they were created a circle around her, and when her horse listened her command one of them used his spear to bring her down, she fell into the mud, with her face buried deep in the soft ground. She could see their boots getting closer, she could smell their intentions, and in short time flow she soon could feel cold hands on her skin.

He was ripping her clothes, sound of the thorn fabric, speeded up her breathing; she used her arms to push herself of the ground, but other man grabbed her hands, holding her down with all his might. His friend used tip of his knife to rip the rest of the fabric, leaving her naked.

She started to scream, but far away from settlement, no one could hear her attempts to summon the help. Loudest one from the group, answered to her screaming with strong punch in her muddy face. He wasn't spearing his strength she felt her skin breaking under his fist, blood left the vessels under the punch.

She blacked out from the second punch.

"Get up!" Pain was holding her stuck to the floor; she was barely letting the light through her thick eyelashes. "Show me what you are made off!" She was still ignoring his voice, tired to even look at him. But his shadow was covering the light, he came closer, determined to continue the fight. "Don't hold back!" he whispered in her ear, and he really meant it, but still brake was on, she couldn't allow risking so much without a proper reason.

"Who says that I'm holding back?" She confronted him with wide opened eyes, but still on the ground. He smiled. "True I was away for long, but we all know what you capable of!" Transparent drop from her eye, mixing with blood drops on her face.

His long blonde hair was shining brighter then the sun; it was so good seeing him again. And he had so much understanding in his eyes, so much warmth and love radiating, love that she knew she could never deserve. "Don't be afraid, you can't hurt me!"

She was hesitating still, but he lost his patience looking her so passive and week, when he knew she wasn't week. He wielded his sword, turning his blade her way, aiming her heart with whole power.

Moment of slowing the time, long inhale, and with next opening of her eyes, which became purple, she caught the blade between her palms, stopping the sword on an inch from her skin. Then she jumped on her feet, like the gravity force is immune to her movements.

"See, now we can fight!" He winked and started attacking her without the pause, her reflexes were in speed of light, unable to penetrate, drops of sweat were falling from his tanned skin on the marble floor. Intensity of purple between her black eyelashes was enhancing in color with every block, but while he kept attacking, she used her energy only to block his hits, still unready to attack, still held in one position captivated in her fear.

He scowled, at her persistent passivity "What's the matter, you are afraid, well I should give you something to be afraid of!" He backed of making a back flip throwing away the sword, summoning his weapon, weapon strong enough to destroy worlds and forbidden for use in training arena.

Then she knew that real danger is stronger than her inner fear, she caused his wrath, and the consequences were inevitable.

He caused a series of earthquakes under her feet, she was jumping high, keeping her balance, still running away from him, but his speed also lost patience, he managed to hit her with his weapon right in stomach, leaving her without air and with unbearable pain.

Presence of pain flamed spark inside her that burned the fear away. She narrowed her eyes, clenched her jaw, exiling what was left of air supplies, than she blazed in his breathing space, catching the arm, at least five size bigger than hers, in her grip, punching his face with other with such intensity that she could hear pain leaving his body, escaping from his lips.

He predicted the trajectory of her next punch so he craftily managed to avoid the hit; anger was rising under her skin, she backed a little, but enough to kick him in the stomach pushing him enough that her next kick in the jaw threw him of balance.

So she jumped over him, managing to contain her hand from touching his skin again. And he started laughing under her.

"I hate you! You know that, right!" She told him.

"See, you are grown women now, and you can control yourself!" But the sadness appeared again, now colored in gray again. She stud up, turning her back on him, determined to be alone, and thinking that their meeting was a bad idea.

He followed, still in pain from her punches, but keeping up with her like her shadow.

"Please leave me alone."

"What's the matter now, you are hiding from everyone these days as I heard, are you going to avoid even me." He griped her wrist making her captive of his sad gaze.

"I do what is best for everyone!"

"You can't leave your life like that!"

"It is easy for you to say that...for all of you...but you are not like me! It is true that I love you, and because of that will always remain on the safe distance, that is my choice!" She escaped his grip, and covered in tears she returned to her chambers.

 

They were still captivated, again separated with the wall, tired, irritated and impatient, fate of their armies was unknown, outcome of their battle also a mystery, and here they were stuck with an enemy waiting for conversation with their captors.

Platinum blonde lady said that her name is Lyn, and that she came from place far beyond their reach, place that was impossible to imagine. She wasn't alone but yet she was the only one that came to visit them. Proposition for them was yet to be presented on the feast they were preparing for Ivar and his enemy.

"We must escape this maddens!"

"You know I believe that we are probably dead, or hallucinating!" Priest said with his head buried between his knees. "Maybe we are drugged, or I'm gone completely insane this time..."

"Everything is possible, but I know one thing, I don't like her, and we must escape, tonight!"

"Why would you want to run? She have proposition for you, opportunity for Great Ivar the Boneless to become even greater! Isn't that what you crave for? Ivar rolled his eyes and approached the glass wall.

"I don't take orders, requests or similar, I'm a decision maker, and she can get back from wherever she came from!" he paused then... "But I will need your help..." Priest lifted his head now, to face him, Ivar raised his brow. "So that, when we escape this place, we can continue what we started!"

 

She was glued to the mirror, giving her best to polish her appearance to the max. Her handsome guests were finest dainty from the new world. With desire to seduce them, to taste them, she chose flattering and revealing outfit, tightening her hair in high pony tail, tracing the edges of her lips with nude pencil.

They were escorted in dining area, astonished by the view while guards, of this place were following them through the neon glowing hall. On the way they were exchanging confusion by the way they were looking at each other, both scanning a possible exit.

She was waiting for them, greeting them with wide and more than friendly smile.

"You must know that I didn't wanted to take away your freedom" She was trying to soften expressions of anger and hate on their faces, but with lack of success in that regard, only increasing their animosity.

"Then why are you still keeping us locked inside your silly room?" Priest asked.

"That was my idea!" Tall and slender, weirdly dressed man joined them at the table, taking his place across Ivar. "We needed your attention, and it just happened that you and your enemy landed on the shore, near our ship. We couldn't just ask you for help, while you were unconscious, and we needed to make sure that you won't try to hurt us... knowing for yours wide spread reputation!"

"I might hurt you just now!" He replied whirling the sharp knife from his plate around his fingers, treating his new acquaintance with cold and focused gaze.

"But you won't, because you will be interested in our proposition" Lyn said, standing up from her chair, approaching him, touching his hand gently stopping the knife from spinning. His focus was on her face now. "Not long ago, great evil escaped from our world, into your world! We must find her and return her to our world, before she brings the destruction here"

"Her? As a one person, like a girl, and you ask for my help!"

"You don't know the scale of her power! She is unstoppable!" he started laughing loud. Looking the priest, but Priest wasn't laughing, he had a moment of remembrance, on the event that forever changed his view on reality.

"That girl, is she at least pretty like you?" He cupped her chin with his hand, pulling her closer to his devilish smirk. Her heart skipped a beat, but she managed to compose herself.

"She is a woman of great beauty indeed!" The man replied with dancing concern in his light blue eyes, watching Ivar's hand travels across the neck of his twin sister. "But her beauty is just a mask, her soul is dark and rotten, and it absorbs beauty, destroying everything she touches!"

"Then she must be female version of me!" Ivar smiled, Bishop spited his drink and smiled to, imagining the female version of his gorgeous enemy, his imagination making him blush a little.

"That is why we choose you, as her opponent! We believe you are the only one who can catch her!" She was looking at him, with hope and expectation, he bursted into laughter.

"We are defiantly drugged here my Bishop! Do you hear this nonsense?" She was visibly confused by his behavior, his laughter became almost hysterical. He took a large sip of unusually sweet and bitter drink, determined to numb his reason.

"I don't know what kind of world are you living in, but you are batshit crazy doll face! Did you see me coming here, dragging my useless legs all over your floor? I'm not fit enough to chase your beautiful monster... but my new friend over here..." He gestured with his hand in priest's way. "He can chase her, as long as you like! Now I would love to leave your hospitality you already took a lot of my time!"

"I know for your unfortunate condition Ivar! But that didn't stopped you to achieve whatever you wanted so far, so we want you! You are the choice of our superiors!"

"Well then, they must be crazy too! I don't cooperate with crazy people; I'm enough of crazy myself!"

"Then we must destroy your army, because you won't cooperate, and let's start with your brother Ubbe, and your friend Floki, they are looking for you now! Our men have them on their gunpoint." That was the drop that spilled the glass; he took her by the waist, pulling her in his lap with the blade of the knife on her skin. He hated her sweet artificial smell on such a short distance.

"How about I destroy her instead?" Fear intensified in her brother, was getting to his nerves, as well as their behavior, they had all this technology and power, but they were timid, weak... But the Blondie gathered his courage after all to let his voice out. "Then I will lose a sister, and you will lose brother and a friend... even if you kill her, you won't be able to save them!"

He looked at Bishop, non verbally asking for advice.

"We will help you catch your prisoner, together but as soon as we give her to you, you will leave our world for good!" Bishop said, and Ivar was following his words with nod, slowly releasing his grip letting her skin breathe.

 

 

"How will we find her?" Ivar asked.

"There is a specific energy shift when she uses her power; it usually starts with an earthquake so intense that even mountains will move!"

"I can't remember any earthquake from the recent past! Especially not so intense, how about you priest" Ivar sounded a little sarcastic, having a hard time to believe in godlike powers of his future target. He closed his eyes, little taken away by the power of new drink, thinking about Aerlene, and how would be nice to feel her smell instead of artificial flowers.

"That is because she hasn't used her power yet! She must be hiding her identity, knowing that we will look for her!" Lyn was giving her best to attract his attention, losing her patience, missing his hands on her skin she sat in his lap. Feeling her weight he refused to open his eyes to uncomfortable reality, wishing only to push her away as further he could, but knowing that his loved ones may be in danger if he hurts her, he achieved self control.

"Is that an only sign?" Priest was feeling the heat chasing through his body, watching her sculptured curves, her luscious lips, thinking how he never seen fuller lips and greener eyes.

"When she uses her power for the first time here her eyes will change color, turning to purple!"

"So practically we are looking for purple eyed beauty, capable to move the Earth, how convenient!" Priest said, approaching her hungry for her smell.

Her twin brother Leo left them after diner knowing the intentions of his sister, she dimed the lighting in room, standing up from Ivar's lap, approaching the priest now, tracing the muscles under his tunic with her long black nails. He was older than Ivar but equally charming, they looked more like the brothers than enemies.

"Who is equally beautiful like you..." he accepted the game, touching her shoulder, moving his fingers across her skin. "Which I believe it is impossible!" He caught her in his net, grabbing her arm harder, pulling her around her tiny waist, kissing her passionate.

She was enjoying the taste of Midgard man, comparing him with men from her world which were cold, weak and uninterested in any form of emotional bonding, for them the mating ritual was just that, a mating ritual performed only in that cause.

Ivar noticed silence; he opened his eyes to the sight which was logical and predictable epilogue of the situation. And in situations like this, he was grateful that he doesn't think like other man, grateful that women can't manipulate him. But as longer as he observed their shameless passion outburst, his thoughts traveled back to Aerlene, and the feelings that her existence have awoken in him.

Aerlene, somewhere in the woods of Wessex

Consciousness returned in her body, bringing her memory back too. One of the Saxon solders was suffocating her with his rotten breath; leaning over her with his pants down, holding her hands pined in the mud. When he noticed that she opened her eyes, he was little confused with the lack of screaming, but her lips curled into smirk, scaring the s*** out of him.

She wrapped her legs around his head, breaking his neck in the instant, jumping into standing position soon after, using confusion of the others to pick up spear they used to knock her out of her horse, spinning it above her head searching the right balance point.

The rest was four of them, little scared but sure brave to attack dirty little pagan who dared to murder their friend, two of them wielded their long swords in her direction, one from the back, other from upfront.

She penetrated the torso of the first one to attack; pulling the bloody spear back she blocked the movement of sword from behind, kicking him in head with such a force that he fell dead.

Realizing the scales of the danger rest two from the group reached for their horses but she grabbed them by their ankles stopping them for reaching the horse back. They were forced to fight for their lives, so they tried, but they were no match for angry girl.

Seeing the life leaving the body of the last one from the group she fell exhausted in deep sleep and mud.

 

Hvitserk

The sleeping season of newly discovered killing machine lasted for two days. Hvitserk organized a search party, he himself leading them trough every inch of the woods and hills. Finding his healer was important for more than one reason, and avoiding Ivar's rage was the reason with heaviest weight.

The flock of ravens surrounded his horse, creating a formation which was guiding his subconscious to follow them. Birds showed him the way to unpleasant sight. At first seeing her unconscious naked and soaked in blood he thought she is dead, as well as group of Saxon solders slaughtered around her.

He jumped from his horse, thinking about the amount of strength needed to cause such violent deaths. Fallen Christians were armed, but when he touched her warm skin, shock was even greater. She was sound asleep, shaking her, waking her, didn't caused any effect, so he covered her exposed body with his fur coat and he returned her unconscious in their settlement.

Ivar and Bishop

Arrangements were made, and as promised Lyn let them go, taking them back to the place where they have found them. Smelling the sea and fresh air Ivar's heartbeats returned to normal. He had two desires at that moment to eat something hunted, and to hug Aerlene again.

He was giving his best to keep up with Bishops fact pace through uneven terrain, his arms became tired, and even the blood showed up on his hands, but pain was never a problem for his stamina. Although his face was reveling inner struggle and victory of determination, he wanted to go back to that damn battle field, see the aftermath and reunite with his people.

His Christian companion was annoyed by Ivar's vanity, knowing that it must be hard for him to drag himself over sharp rocks and miles ahead of them, so he broke the silence. "Maybe we should rest?"

"Why, don't tell me you are already tired Priest? Ivar spoke trough his teeth, containing the pain inside, keeping up, and ignoring the bloody stains beneath his palms.

"I'm tired!" he exclaimed, truly tired but not from the road, but more from Ivar's stubbornness.

"Fine, we will rest then, but not for too long! I'm eager to know how many of yours fell under the wrath of my army! Ivar said with a boyish smirk, glancing at raising anger on the face of his enemy that he started to like somehow, noticing their similarities.

Great self-control was one of many Christian virtues; he ignored Ivar's banter, taking a seat at one of the rocks, with the best view at wild sea. Ivar joined him exhaling the pain loudly, but keeping the poker face on.

"When you think about it now, what was that all about, ha?" he hit priest's biceps with his knuckles, having a desire to take his life, almost replaced with desire to get to know him better, to see how he thinks. "Other worlds, like this bloody one of ours isn't enough?"


	5. Chapter 5

Gods couldn't do that to him again, he knew that Ivar must be alive; he believed with whole heart that the Gods choose that bloody mad genius for greatness, so he didn't stopped, he turned every inch of terrain, not wanting to move from the area without his friend.

When he finally saw the silhouettes of two well built man sitting on the rock over the sea he rubbed his eyes in disbelief, leaving the traces of black ink all over his wet hands. Spark of hope was dancing over his face as he was running in their way, recognizing beautiful long braid that could belong only to his boy Ivar.

Reflexes were always two steps before him, he subconsciously noticed the steps from behind so he rotated his torso pulling the knife from his belt, aiming at silhouette that was approaching, but noticing that charming and unique walk, spark of joy shined between his eyelashes.

"Oh you..." Both of them were containing positive feelings accumulating under tough exteriors "How dare you to leave the battlefield in the middle of fight?" Floki asked, still unnoticing the presence of their Christian opponent, who was mesmerized by the view on the horizon.

"The real question is, did I leave it in the right hands?" Ivar asked, ends of his lips curling at the ends. He was happy to see his friend, but also curious to know the epilogue of their clash with Saxons. Floki raised his brows, thinking for a moment, but deciding that the battle details should be discussed later, so he let his happiness burst free and he hugged Ivar so strong like the ages pass from their last meeting.

Ivar hugged him back, even stronger, trying to grip the reality again, and erase all the madness from previous days. After emotional reunion, Floki noticed what he was ignoring before - presence of their enemy in visibly friendly role now.

"Isn't this...?" Floki gritted his teeth at blue eyed pretty boy next to Ivar, with one hand on his axe, ready to swipe at any moment.

"Floki... We will talk!" Ivar was guiding him with his widely opened eyes to return the weapon, from his beast mode mind process to the peaceful mode.

"Oh I agree we will talk... Where did you spent last two days for Odin's sake, and how come you reach the point to contemplate the beauty of the ocean with our sworn enemy?" Floki was frowning at both of them, noticing the similarities in their appearance; he couldn't help but see the history repeating itself remembering the Athelstan and Ragnar.

"I just want to return into our settlement eat something and sleep!" But he left out the real reason for which he was yearning to get back as fast as he could, his doubts and logical explanations for mysteries around him.

"Come on then climb on my back!" Floki offered, he didn't just loved Ivar, he respected him, sometimes even more than Ragnar, so he decided to trust him with this.

Wessex

Hvitserk, provided her with care while she was sleeping sending two shield maidens to wash out the blood of her body, and be with her when she finally opens her eyes again. He was tortured with possible and impossible explanations for terrifying bloodbath, but thankful to the Gods that she survived.

After abnormal amount of sleep she opened her eyes. Waking up to the fact that she was a monster was a lot scarier than bliss of not knowing who you are. Prior to awakening she was trying to justify the repeating bloody scenes with every denial technique, but it was impossible. The fact that she took a life, five of them was making her sick, regardless the fact that it was a self-defense. She knew that forgiveness is not an option.

"I think she is awake?" One of the girls, little younger than her warned her friend which was braiding her long hair.

She was still lying motionless with eyes open, afraid to make the next step and face the reality, ignoring their voices.

"Ms. Aerlene, are you all right?" The brown haired girl that was braiding her hair, kneeled before her looking her with curiosity and friendliness which was only intensified her sickness.

"Erie, what are you doing, you know that she doesn't speak our language." Strong built, red haired girl was playing with her knife by the window, glancing at Aerlene's bed once in a while, anxious to finish this task of Christian babysitting.

"She doesn't look ok." Erie answered to her friend, standing up from Aerlene's bed, with sadness in her eyes.

"That is not our concern."

"Hvitserk said to take care of her!"

"Grow up Erie, Hvitserk is only afraid of his crazy brother, he hate that little Christian lass the same as everyone. But since Ivar found her interesting, not like he could do anything with her, but we all must pretend that we like her!"

"May, how can you speak like that?" Fire sparked in warm hazel eyes of young girl, her soft voice rose. "Aerlene is good! She saved my brother from the deadly wound, and not only him, she is healing our people, our animals... She never turned down anyone for help, and she never asked anything in return!"

"Enough!" Aerlene jumped from the bed, striking the both of them with narrowed eyes and fluency in their language. "Erie your friend have right, I'm not good!" So she approached May in a blaze, taking her knife away with one smooth move. "In fact I'm very, very bad person!" May's jaw dropped, fear griped her imaginary fearlessness seeing, the determination in Aerlene's eyes. "And I suggest you both to leave now!" Erie was on the edge of letting the already formed tears out, surprised but still not convinced that somebody so kind and sweet can be bad person. She was not backing down, shaking inside her core, keeping the feelings of sadness contained; the girls listened, leaving her alone.

She let the gravity pull her on the bed again with face buried in pillows she let the scream out, releasing the waterfalls from her eyes to soak the remaining fragments of Ivar's smell on her pillows.

 

His horse was the fastest one; he patted the noble animal as they reached the gates of their settlement. Anger was coloring his eyes in darkest shades of blue, and long travel wasn't long enough to calm him down when he heard what happened on the battlefield.

Hvitserk saw them coming, and he rushed to greet them, bored as never before this past days, because he had to stay in settlement, he was already imagining his next adventure. His heart pounded harder when he saw his little courageous brother on his horse, wandering what happened with his chariot, imagining the bloody battle they won, without slightest doubt in victory.

After every raid or battle Ivar's face would be shining with satisfaction and happiness but as he was approaching them, he realized that that is not a case this time, scanning the army he noticed that Ubbe is not among them. He ran to Ivar, touching his horse looking up. "Where is our brother?"

"King Aethelred caught our brother!" Hvitserk felt air trapped inside his lungs, as Ivar was giving his best to sound as calm as he could, hating to see his brothers suffer. "But he is alive, and we will get him back!" Ivar was nodding with his eyes wide open, reassuring and determined. 

 

 

Locked up in whirlpool of unpleasant emotions she was ignorant to the fact that the town became louder, that he came back...

He was searching for her eyes in the crowd, while they were feasting in his honor, but every attempt to find her face in the crowd was a failure. "Hvitserk where is Aerlene? His curiosity killed the pride, specially having in mind that she was sick before he left.

Hvitserk was devouring his ale determined to bare pain easier, and he nearly choked when he heard the question. "She is in her room... I think..." he said quietly, soon after raising his horn up. Ivar raised his brow glancing at Hvitserk and he gesticulated to one of the servants to come closer.

"Go, and bring Aerlene!" but pale girl looked at Hvitserk unable to hide the fact that she is terified. "Is there some problem with that?" He noticed their nonverbal communication, and fear in her dark eyes. Hvitserk decided to speak, knowing that eventually he will find out anyway. "Maybe, she won't come now..." he exhaled deeply, watching raising uncertainty in Ivar's eyes.

"Why?" He asked almost silently, with boyish disarmed gaze on curiously fixated on Hvitserk.

"While you been away... Saxons attacked Aerlene..." Ivar hand started griping the handle of his axe strong, as Hvitserk was taking another sip of ale, to lighten up his tongue. "But somebody butchered those solders. She is unharmed, but still in shock!"

Now little more relaxed he released the grip from his axe, and took a large sip of ale himself. "But she is alright?"

"Yes, when I found her, she was sleeping, but once again, totally unharmed!"

"And the Saxons... Who killed them?" Floki was also following the flow of conversation between brothers with fixated attention while the raising curiosity was boiling in him.

"I don't know... but it must be great warrior... you should of seen the place you would be enjoying the sight, I swear that I didn't know you wasn't there, I would give my hand that it was you brother!"

"Maybe it was he..." Floki hit Ivar in biceps strong, to bring him back in conversation, accusing him with his shiny little eyes. "He was missing for two days... so..."

"Shut your mouth Floki... where is she now?"

"In her room I think" Hvitserk finished his drink, pouring another in Ivar's horn, but he just glided on the floor, and proceed to her room as fast as he could, leaving the bloody stains behind him, since his nearly healed skin braked again under the pressure.

 

He nearly broke the door with his clenched fist.

When she heard the banging on the door, waterfalls between her eyelashes enhanced their flow. He came back...

"Aerlene! Open the door, or I will break them!"

"Go away Ivar, I want to sleep!"

"Let me see that you are alright, and after you can sleep as long as you like!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I gave my word, now don't, test my patience anymore!" he was more begging than commanding this time, so she managed to drag herself to the door, her hair was falling all over pale face, hiding the swollen eyes, she opened the door, avoiding meeting his curious gaze, and walked over to the window.

Seeing her in that state he realized the seriousness of situation, and he took a place on the chair near her bed, unsure what to say next. Uncomfortable around her vulnerability, scared of her sadness.

They stayed silent for a while.

"I won't need your protection anymore!" she decided to kill the silence, which was causing almost unbearable waves of anxiety. Her voice was sharp determined, tightening slowly area around his heart.

"Why do you think that?" It was strange, the way that his confidence was leaving him in her presence.

Damn blue eyed devil and frequency of his voice which had an effect on her like the truth serum, although her conscious intention was to stay silent and suffer alone... but there were no words that could explain the facts better than action, so she blazed over to his chair, taking his knife in a flash, throwing it at first sight randomly across the room, while his eyes were expanding so that his eyelids hurt, as she brought him back his knife with the killed fly on its tip.

He was starring at the dead insect, and backs at her seeing the fear and confusion tearing her apart, that she wasn't so sad he would allow himself to admire Godlike precision and let his imagination run wild, respecting her now even more. But he recognized the fear, and she was slowly turning her back on him, rushing to avoid perfection that he radiated so effortlessly, sight of him was stopping the time, making everything easier... and harder simultaneously.

He caught her strong without containing his strength now sure that she can take it, and he pulled her closer throwing her completely of the balance, landing her in his lap.

"So you can throw a knife, big deal?" Guiding his rough palms over her arm he reached the knife and took it away from her hand, spinning it in the air casually, and letting it fly and land right in the spiders back on the wall across them. "That doesn't mean that you can protect yourself?"

She needed to convince him, to show him what kind of monster she was, so she proceeded with demonstration of her power throwing them both of the balance on the floor catching his wrists with her best grip pining him on the floor. Fear was still dancing in vastness of her gray eyes, he was surprised but pleasantly at her action, refusing to provide any kind of resistance he was just starring in her wild beauty, knowing that he could do so for hours.

"See how strong I am?" she was annoyed with his smirk, giving her best to sound as badass and serious she could, but he was turning her agony and pain from previous hours into a not so serious problem at all.

"I knew that already lassie!" He curled his lips in most charming smile so far, disarming her, melting every mask of her face.

"That makes one of us than!" She said with a little drop sliding trough her cheek, landing on his. She knew that if she stays in that position, just a moment more she wouldn't be able to stop herself from hugging him, so she rushed to the window again, to the air supplies.

He followed her, hating the fact that he couldn't stand up tall behind her in the moments like this, like any other man.

"But your strength is a gift! Don't be afraid!" he took a seat now at the edge of her bed, determined to stay as long as necessary till he sees again the calmness in her eyes.

"Did they tell you what happened in the woods?" she asked looking at the moon, and heavy clouds.

"Yes... but nothing matters now... now when you are fine."

"You know..." she faced him, looking him straight in the eyes approaching him subconsciously "...that I..." tears again illuminated her eyes; she caused a tornado in his internal organs with her strong and raw unhidden emotions.

"I love that you killed those filthy Christians, I was so happy when I heard" He said with excitement and honesty, the thing she was afraid to say out loud, reassuringly nodding with dark glow in his eyes. She kneeled before him, like the weight fell from her back.

"How did you know?" Confused and relaxed a little more, he put her hands over his knees, resting her chin on them, admiring his face from that angle, and thinking could somebody be so perfect.

He approached his head to hers, merging their breaths, deciding to keep his reasons hidden for now he whispered. "I knew... because I never liked week people!"

Her heart was about to pierce her skin and fly away, did he just said that he liked her, his words dried her tears, and emotional roller coaster guided her next move. She landed her lips on his, strong and quick, like she was attacking him with her display of affection. He wasn't moving his lips, terrified but burning with desire to do so. Devastated but without better choice he moved away his head.He tightened his fist felling the anger old friend coming back again; to remind him of all things he is incapable of.

 

He moved away from her kiss, telling her that he needed to go, that his men are waiting for him and his decision about their next move.

She was on the edge to get mad for making a fool out of herself, when he obviously didn't looked at her the same way... But then he said that Ubbe is captured, so that moved the center of her attention from her to emphasize with him, knowing how deeply he cared for his brothers.

Later that night sleep wasn't an option for two lost souls under the same roof.

It was easier before... living without distractions, reminders that he still needed love. His loneliness was a shield that kept him above all around him, but then he didn't know his demise... When she touched his lips he was sure that danger found him, and running away wasn't an option. Why she would do such a thing... how could he know what to do next?

 

She heard light footsteps approaching, while she was lying in her bed with eyes closed, and regardless that somebody was approaching, she intended to keep them that way, unready to face a new day.

"Ms Aerlene?" She recognized that soft and kind voice, a voice which belonged to a girl that she owned apology. "Good morning Erie..." she whispered, with sad gaze fixated on confused girl. "I'm sorry for being so rude the other day... thank you for taking care of me... "

"I understand, you were hurt, confused, don't worry." The voice of a girl was soothing and kind, as well her honest smile, that helped Aerlene find more joy in day ahead of her. "I came to wake you, Ivar wants you to come to the woods!" She caused an end of calmness with her statement. "He sent me to take you to him!"

"Why he wants me there, do you know?" She had to ask, anxious from the mention of the woods, panicking from the mention of name. "I believe he called you for the practice?"

"Practice? Can I refuse?" Knot which was tightening her stomach was choking her, with raising anxiety and dictating the question on which she already knew the answer. Erie trembled from the thought bringing back negative response to Ivar, which was obvious on her honest and innocent face.

"I don't think that would be good... now when his brother is captured..." The girl was stuttering.

"You are afraid of him Erie?" She asked and got only a shy nod as an answer.

"Let me just get dressed and we will go to the woods!"

 

When they arrived on the training location, Aerlene was boiling inside, seeing all those men surrounding her and Erie, with their weapons ready to attack, and no trace of Ivar on the sight.

"What is this Erie?" She frowned, standing in guard, letting her body adjust the position perfectly. The confused girl just shrugged her shoulders as equally confused, taking a knife from her belt, ready to accept the situation.

"You can fight them, but don't kill them all!" She heard that cocky voice somewhere from behind, making her heart beat at full speed, she hated his little surprise, and she wanted to show him that anger radiating from her eyes, but as soon as she tried to turn her head around one of Vikings attacked her with his axe.

"Erie you can, step aside. This is not your fight" Aerlene heard him again, while she was giving her best to control and block strikes flying her way.

"I won't leave her to fight alone!" Erie was determined and brave, standing up to Ivar like that, but one of the men punched her straight in the stomach, and she fell on the ground still conscious and determined to continue the fight. Aerlene almost felt the pain of a young girl, and she got extremely mad now.

"She don't need your help trust me!" He spoke to the girl again. Remembering and regretting his orders to his men.

"I don't! Please step aside Erie!" She managed to come closer to the Erie and scan her for possible injuries, begging her to leave the fight, which became more than just the practice; Vikings were ruthless attacking them without holding back.

"Damn it Erie move!" he raised his voice to the max, while his axe hit one of his men in the hand, stopping him to pierce her chest with the sword. The girl froze and run away from the bleeding man.

"I didn't tell you to run away. Fix his hand! I had to injure him because of your stubbornness Erie!" He fixated his angry expression on terrified girl, hating that she was stealing the precious moment of most astonishing site he laid his eyes on.

Aerelene was not just a good fighter, she was glorious. Gracious and fast with fighting skills like he had never seen before, and no matter how he enjoyed the fact that she might be from another world was tormenting his mind.

Aerlene caught a glimpse of Heathen commander trough the quick fists and metal shine, who was sitting comfortably on his horse, glorious and handsome as always. That was enough to throw her out of focus, and first successful hit landed on her face.

While she regained her consciousness next moment, an arrow flied next to her head straight to her attacker's eye.

He couldn't contain himself when he saw, that some dirty handviolently touched her beautiful face . Long haired man fell in front of her feet; witch stung her more than the punch. If she could kill with her stare that moment, Ivar would fall dead from his horse certainly.

"Enough!" he ordered his men to back out. Telling them with his eyes to pick up the fallen man, seeing that he survived, and sighting in relief, he was regretting his action, but she was furious, turning her back on him, leaving as far as she could.

Commanding his horse to go slow he followed keeping his distance, feeling guilt and lack of words.

"Go away Ivar!" he could her containing tears, trying to sound calm and determined.

"I can't!" and he really couldn't turn away from her radiating saddens for which he was the cause now.

 

"How could you do this to me... when you know how hard it is for me to accept all of this?" She kept on going forward as he was following.

"You will never solve your problems if you keep running away from them! You have to face it all! The good and the bad! Everything! There is no other way!"

Deep down she knew that he was right, that she was ignoring the possible answers to her past, but she couldn't just spend the rest of her life denying her nature her fate and origin.

"You like to believe that you are just an ordinary Christian peasant girl, living comfortably in lies that you are keep on repeating to yourself!" She stopped her steps still refusing to meet his face. "But you are so much more than that, the things are you capable for, the greatness that awaits you, those are the things that are worthy of risk!"

"What if my destiny is against all the things I believe in, what if I'm meant only for destruction and death, and what then? Should I accept that to?"

"She is a monster destined for death and destruction!" Her line was brought him back to a memory of meeting with Lyn, he was getting low on oxygen, feeling her pain taking over him, more than he could feel his own.

"Aerlene, you could be many things... who knows? But the only thing that I'm certain of is that you are good! In fact you are so annoyingly good and kind, that it gets to my nerves! Too good for all of us, for this bloody world!"

She faced him now, encouraged and deeply touched with his words, for which she was praying that they are true. And he was so serious, so calm, and focused on her teary eyes with deep understanding. Again she was under magnetic effect, she started walking to him, slowly touching the ground with her feet.

"That is why I have such a strong need to keep you safe, because you are so different from all of us... like you are not even from this bloody world!" The tone of his voice was in waves, on his face the storm was helping him express storm from within. She came close to his horse, instinctively caressing the beautiful animal.

"Take me for example, I'm a monster!" He raised his brows seriously, and then he expanded his lips into crooked smile. " She was ready to deny that, frowning at him. "There is no discussion with that... but still when you look at me, you act so ignorant about that fact!"

"How can you do that, ha?" He bitted and licked his lower lip, approaching his head closer to hers. "Only somebody with deep understanding of human nature, and great love for all people is capable to look beyond the monster in me!" Then he winked, giving her his hand, which she accepted, touching him slowly over his leather glove and rough skin, than griping stronger.

"Climb on; we have to get ready for travel!" he commanded, she jumped on the horse back, behind him, letting her hands wrap around his strong body, which had calming effect on her tortured soul.

"Where will we travel?" She whispered on his ear, enjoying the closeness of somebody so strong.

"We are going to Kattegat my dear Aerlene!" He said with a grin, commanding his horse to take them back to their settlement.


	6. Chapter 6

She was imagining the travel to Kattegat, and as much she was excited for the adventure in front of her, her fear was kicking in again, making a high waves inside her stomach.

Why she was so terrified? Consciousness was unable to provide her with answer, but subconscious was signaling her to stop, to give up, and forget the adventure and changes which were inevitable when she step on the boat. Wind was also restless and the strong blows all over her barely covered skin, were only making the decision harder.

Her eyes were closed as she was trying to calm her mind and step on that damn boat.

"Come on lassie we have a tide to catch!" He touched her leg, gently but sending the army of sparks trough her body, raising the temperature enough to reach her heart and calm her a bit.

"Ivar, I don't think I can come with you!" Her teary eyes met his; she caught him unready to hear her giving up, from the opportunity to solve the mystery of her past.

"Why?" He was piercing trough her eyes deeper, making her more uncomfortable.

"Because... I'm..." She kneeled in front of him partly because she wasn't able to stand any longer shaken by emotions of anxiety, partly so they can be at the same eye level.

He followed his strong instinct and he touched her face, raising her chin slowly so that he can give his best and melt her sadness away with most compassionate gaze he had.

"You are afraid, I know... and for someone of your strength this fear that follows your every action is irrational!"

"Maybe... but then again, why every time when I make a step forwards I make a two steps back, falling back into the darkness?" she was serious, demanding the answer, craving for comfort.

"I understand, and it is ok to feel the fear, even I feel it sometimes... but you can't allow it to rule your life... giving in to a fear only makes you weaker... "

No one could see that now, but Ivar certainly knew the fear very well and from deep knowledge and understanding enormous power is born.

"So the next time when you feel the terror rising in you, just let him be. Just let go of attempts to defeat him, to control its intensity... Give him all the power to get wild and show you his best, and when it reaches its peak... the fear won't go away, it will transform into courage! And that is where the magic begins!"

He was speaking with such a power and charisma that it wasn't impossible to resist the trill, he was making her believer and he was making her whole.

"Hmm?" He was nodding, dictating her to follow, and it was like he was lending her his courage with the most beautiful eyes she ever saw, so deep that she was drowning without the need to save herself.

 

How would have thought, that she would enjoy the boat travel so much. It was like she was in her own personal heaven, with every wave messing with the gravity, her happiness would grow, but when would she look at Ivar, it was like the storm was closing in. His rage was swimming to the surface as they were getting closer to Kattegat.

He wasn't happy to return to his birth place, that was obvious, she just didn't know why? Maybe some old flame was waiting for the Great Heathen commander to come back to her warm embrace. That thought nearly made her throw up, so with frowned and childish expression she sat next to Hvitserk.

"Ivar doesn't look so thrilled?" She just had to serve her curiosity.

"He came back for revenge, but I don't think it will be so easy to get what he want from the Queen, so get used to his angry face while we are here! Now you might get a chance to see the real Ivar!"

 

Liquor which was gliding through her throat was sweet like the honey, adorably tempting, and she just couldn't stop devouring the every drop of it, drowning her anxiety. In a place like the king's hall was, causes for anxiety were creeping on every corner, with so many new and unfamiliar people that she just craved to meet, as they were the part of her past. But the main cause was his absence and she hated feeling that way, it was like he became something of greatest importance in her days, like no event could be his match and amaze her or delight her more, then his presence.

Her eyes were wandering around the crowd, long haired gorgeous men were on every corner of her view field, but she was blind to their charms as always. The empty throne was also on her horizon, as her curiosity for the Queen.

But loud rhythmic sounds were defeating the reality of anticipation. Her heart was dancing before her body, and she knew that this time heart must be obeyed. So following the impulse from inside she stud up from her chair and accepted the music, without holding back, moving her body as she was made from rubber, as she was dancing to that beat for whole eternity. Drowning in moment forgetting herself completely, letting the existence celebrate trough her as an instrument.

She became blind for the shapes and colors, people and things, even for his arrival.

People were cheering when the Great Heathen Commander entered the hall, the stories of his victories and battles were widely known, even so that some of them considered him for direct descendant of the Gods. He was carried on a chair that looked more like the throne, and he was stunningly handsome with manly features, grown hair and a beard that was perfectly flattering to his strong jaw.

It was good for her to miss the sight of him under that light, and his facial expression as a response to their cheering, otherwise she would thrown herself in his embrace, influenced by strong drink that set her blood on fire.

He was feeling so good when he saw how much they admired him, how much they feared him, containing the unpleasant memories of the times before where no one believed in him, where everybody underestimated him. Still he couldn't locate her with his roaming gaze, he was anxious to see how will he manage to contain his rage and don't kill Lagherta immediately, because as much he hated to admit to himself, he needed her alliance in order to save Ubbe from king Aetelred.

He took his place near his friend King Harald, who was magnetized with the site of raven haired girl dance moves, but force of the magnet broke when he saw a face of his favorite Ragnar son, and his enthusiasm just couldn't be contained. "It is so nice to see you old friend! I knew you will get bored in England eventually!"

"Actually, I'm far from bored there!" He answered with his eyes locked on the sight of her silhouette dancing in front of flames, than he raised his glass trying to drown the spark witch the sight of her ignited in him.

"Oh I see?" Harald also raised his glass, and pated Ivar on the back, tracing Aerlene with his predatory gaze. "Who is she? Ivar wasn't trying to hide his discontent with Harald's reaction.

"She is a..." before he managed to finish his answer, crowd was again cheering to the arrival of queen of Kattegat. He felt rage reaching its peak in a light speed, tightening in his chest and a heart that wanted out. He was imagining his blade deep in her milky skin, and her blood drained till the last drop, on the thought his hand was tightening the knife on his belt so intense that blood dripped from his skin, but he was managing to contain himself while she was walking with her head high.

Aerlene noticed when the music stop and a grain of disappointed peaked on her lips, but she saw the reason, and she couldn't keep her eyes away from a staggering beauty of a woman that wore a crown. Long elegant dress, braided up do and fancy ladylike accessories, made her look elegant and feminine, but it was more in her than that, she had a stance of a strong women a real warrior.

She remembered the Hvitserk's rambling about the revenge about Ivar and the Quin and she scanned the tables in a flash so she could locate him. The sight of her protector stopped her heart for a brief, and she noticed his angry expression while she was eye killing the beautiful Quinn, her curiosity, but also a desire to calm him down, lead her straight in front of him, and the courage ignited by the sweet mead landed her shamelessly in his lap.

King Harald greeted her gesture with a wide smile, and Ivar shifted his feelings from anger to confusion, her closeness was so unexpected, especially in front so many people, and pushing her away wasn't an option, but what was it then? He couldn't answer himself, so he raised a glass again, and poured himself another, as it was harder to keep his hands away from her tiny waist and soft skin.

"So nice of you to join us miss?" Harald was curious and intrigued by her unusual beauty. She looked at Ivar demanding approval from him and guidance for further conversation, and he answered her with a nod.

"Aerlene." She considered that just name will do, she wasn't ready for more questions so she hid her eyes from a tattooed stranger, and she let herself rest in the ocean between thick dark eyelashes. But he was looking her back only for a brief, because she noticed that Lagherta was walking their way, and he was praying to the Gods to give him control over his overwhelming feelings.

"Welcome Ivar!" Aerlene realized that queen came to greet them, but she also noticed a light shivering in her voice, and lack of real enthusiasm. Looking at Ivar's darkened eyes and arched brows, tension was alarming, and she wasn't in a mood for drama, she just craved to enjoy the feast wrapped in his strong arms till the end of eternity, so she faced the queen with most welcoming smile.

"Would you introduce me with this lovely lady?" Lagherta was keeping her distance, remained of the prophecy the moment she laid her eyes on Ivar after so many years. He matured, he managed to overthrown Ragnars glory with his own, there was no match for his cruelty even for his beauty, and he had that charisma like Ragnar, that only being in his presence was intimidating even for her. She was hearing the stories about his success, and she knew if he ever came back to Kattegat her death will come with him.

He wasn't in a mood and a silence was becoming unpleasant so again Aerlene decided to speak for herself. "I'm Aerlene, it is my honor meeting you queen!" She extended her arm and Lagherta accepted the handshake with a surprisingly strong girl.

"You must be Ivar's wife?" The sound of her question and the meaning of it stole a smile which was more than enough to reveal her strong feelings, leaving Lagherta somehow surprised, she never thought that Ivar is capable for love, but obviously he had changed a lot.

Harald was also expecting a positive answer staring at Ivar. He was looking over the room thinking, over thinking, and realizing that he actually liked the thought of it. "Not yet, but she might be!" He surprised all of them and spreaded his lips into a smile. And although carried away in a moment, next moment he returned a sadness on his face again, knowing that his statement was a lie, a big one and a sad one too, no matter how much he wanted to be true, he knew that love is not possible, that marriage is not an option because of his condition.

Aerlene couldn't grasp a reality strong enough, when she heard a magic potential for her uncertain and so far scary future. Being a wife of the strongest and the fearless man was more than she could ever dream for, imagination took her far in their future and provided her with strong dose of endorphins.

"Congratulations Ivar, she is a real beauty! You better take a good care of her if you want to keep her whole to yourself!" Lagherta said with emotionless expression, and Aerlene was little irritated with her comment, while Ivar had other problems on his mind, and he continued to drown all surfacing emotions with ale.

"My dear queen he can throw me to ocean and watch me drown, or write his name with his knife all over my body, and still there won't be another man that could capture my soul like he did!" She was determined, fierce and charming, while the honesty slipped in Lagherta's face from her tongue. And he was listening what she was craving for, what he was fearing of, then he could feel it while she wrapped her hands around his neck, giving him whole attention and most disarming gaze. 

Expectation was obvious like her intention to merge her breath with his, he knew that she shouldn't go there, but leaving her heartbroken was also unacceptable, not after she revealed her feelings and challenged him to kiss her in front of his people, so he released the grip from his knife and he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her gently but strong, closer to his body, while with other he touched her face like she is made of stardust, trailing his finger over her cheek, and he was looking at her like that nothing else mattered anymore, like the past and future are erased so in present he allowed himself to kiss her releasing the hunger run wild. Surprising himself with the released emotions, and unexpected feelings of burning desire for more.

 

 

After the feast Lagertha prepared a shared bedroom for them, and both entered in that room with different set of expectation about the evening flow.

Aerlene was sitting on his lap, unable to separate her arms from his shoulders, and spinning in her hear kept her face buried in his neck. 

He enjoyed her body so close warming him and reminding him of his humanity. "Thank you for what you did there in front of Lagherta!" he whispered, embracing her around the waist with one hand, playing with a strain of her hair with other.

"What I did?" Her face was still hidden from his wandering gaze.

"For telling her all those things and supporting my claim!"

"I told her the truth" she rose the tone of her voice fueled with enhanced effect of mead in her veins.

"The truth?"

"Yes Ivar... why is it so hard for you to believe in my feelings"

"Your feelings Aerlene! Are you aware who are you talking to, hm?" He griped both of her wrists strong, making her captivated under his serious expression.

"How could I not be, you destroyed my reason Ivar. I was desperate before you found me, but now I feel even worse with you ignoring me and my attempts to show you that I truly do care for you!" Her voice was loud, demanding to be listened, and he was giving his best to ignore her, to look the other way or just run away from the secret that was tearing his chest apart with every new heartbeat.

She could feel his body under her weight getting colder, and the only sound that was dominating between their silences was his wild and abnormal heart beat, so she followed her instinct and caressed his cheek gently making him look at her again, and inside vastness of blue she saw fear for the first time. She realized that something was torturing him, and that wasn't lack of feelings for her, it was something deeper, personal and serious as it managed to cause the fear in the eyes of the most fearless man she knew. "You should know that I will always be on your side no matter what!" she stated what she meant not moving away her compassionate gaze from his sadness.

"Why? You realized so far that I'm not like other men?" He was giving his best to play cool, and hide the storm from within.

"Yes, and that is why you will always be the only man for me!" And she was approaching him even closer, determined to show him truthfulness of her words.

"Aerlene, I can't love you... although I would give everything if I could!" He was tired of her overwhelming attention and determination to melt his shield, so he pushed her from his lap, making himself more space to breathe in heavy air.

She was hurt, but something in her ignited by strong feelings and alcohol was stubborn enough to continue. "You don't need to love me Ivar, just let me love you!" she returned back to his lap with her legs spread over his, and kissed him confirming her words with passionate act.

He was resisting the power of her touch like a warrior keeping his shield of melting ice long up, but his self control wasn't a mach for her passion this time, so he griped her around waist like he will break her tightening his grip, amused how he could wrap it around completely with his hands.

She loved a roughness of his palms on her skin, and she needed to feel it everywhere so she separated their lips to catch a breath and take her dress of, he stopped her hand from moving, returning it on his shoulder, and he grinned while he ripped a fabric from her chests apart. He pushed her on the bed, taking his tunic off with one quick move, revealing to her his toned strong body covered with black ink.

She was longing for his closeness even more and touch of his skin on hers so she pulled him to come over her, and he buried his head in her neck kissing every inch of her delicate skin.

As her hand traveled across his abs lower to the edge of his pants he stopped her, separating his lips from her skin. She was looking at him with eyes wide spread, and she could see insecurity coloring his expression. She parted her lips to speak, but he was faster keeping them closed them with his finger.

"Listen Aerlene..." he was preparing to roll a mountain of his chest, but her organs burned more than she was used to, with strong exotic drink witch urged her to get up and spit bitter liquid on the floor, leaving him, confused, afraid and in some way relieved.

"I think I'm dying!" she was panting with head between her knees, and he knew that she was fooled with sweetness of the strong drink. Smiling discretely at her childish mead overdose, he gathered her hair, and held her forehead while she spited few times more, till her stomach was freed from torturous substance.

He washed her face afterwards, and he put her to sleep, covering her tightly with softest fur hugging her to sleep, thinking how he managed to get away this time, but wondering what tomorrow will bring in terms of his secret and her past.

 

 

"Not today" She whispered to his impatience to take her there and help her discover the truth about her past. "You will have to do it sooner or later!" He pulled her closer to his body, trying to squeeze out irrational fear from her, and she hugged him back, avoiding his intense eyes which would only make situation harder. "I know but... wouldn't be better for us to enjoy a little in your birth place first!"

It was subtitle, but somehow she picked up a change in his breathing and in heart beating rhythm. "I can't enjoy especially not in Kattegat!" Compassionate Ivar, was transformed in angry Ivar in a matter of seconds and she pulled her head from his stomach to his chests close to his tense neck, tracing the one of his tats with his finger.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to you here, but you are the one who always make me challenge myself and face my issues like a warrior, so can you now please do the same thing for me! At least show me the nature and the town first, and after that I promise we will visit the Seer together." Their eyes clashed and her hand was on his cheek, while his was in her hair.

"You are so annoying sometimes!" He said with a smirk, pulling her hair with unconstrained force, forcing her to move so he can slide from the bed. "I will show you the place, and as soon sun sets behind the hills we are going to the Seers hut!" She wanted to thank him and hug him again, touch his lips and enjoy in warmth of his body a little longer, but he was in a hurry to leave their bedroom, so he left her, and awoken the emptiness in her with his absence.

 

He sent two servant girls to bring her clothes and they entered the room, observing her like she was some kind of wonder, circling around her frowning at her confused expression. "She is strange! I don't like her, she even smell like a Christians!" They were rude and loud but they didn't know that their guest knew their language perfectly, and she wanted to stay that way.

"How do you know how they smell?" The dark haired one asked, the blond one, and Aerlene was keeping it cool, imagining what kind of day awaits her with Ivar, ignoring their girlish banter.

"I don't, but I imagine that they must be this discussing and ugly!" Little insult sounded harsh, but happy as she was, to wake up in his arms, she just kept observing the girls with calmness and mild smile.

"Well she is not hard on the eye. She looks strong and even beautiful in some strange foreigner's way! No wonder Ivar chose her to be his wife!" The dark one gave her some leather pieces of wardrobe, touching her hair which was falling straight to her waist, and Aerlene approved her gesture with most welcoming smile.

"I imagine she hates the cripple even more than we do!" But venom in the voice tones of the blond one hurted her a little more so she lost the smile and inhaled deeply.

"I saw different on the feast, the way she was kissing him... I know the love when I see it!" She liked the dark haired girl, and she blushed on the thought of that hot kiss, thinking how she can't wait to repeat it soon.

"She must be just good actress, she must be only after his power glory and fame!" Blondie was speaking behind her back, while she was trying on the pants which were little to tight for her muscular legs; she bitten her tongue to stop herself from shutting that annoying girl's mouth.

"Well... perhaps you are right but let's be honest that damn cripple is handsome as the Gods!" Mirror in which she was scanning her new outfit showed her most satisfying smile, and turning around she also treated the dark haired girl with it.

"Shut up!" But the blue eyed blonde shield maiden was angry now, shouting at them, aiming them with her ferocious gaze.

"Ha aren't you little jealous Margret!"

"Why would I be...no way! I couldn't be... No!"

"Well admit it, even I am a little, Ivar is now more famous than any man, some people even call him a God, and on the top of all... when I saw him last night my panties got wet!"

"I don't like that he returned to Kattegat, he must be here for the revenge! Lagerta told me that she is afraid, and she thinks that her time is come!" Margrete changed the subject, and Aerlene remembered Hvitserks words about the revenge, so she was listening with highest level of curiosity.

"You think that Ivar still wants to avenge his mother's death!"

"He told her once that he will kill her, and we all know the weight of his words!" It hit her than, as a lighting strike-the queen killed his mother. She sat down on the edge of her bed, because every bone in her body became heavy as it was made from lead.

"Aerlene! Aerlene!" Bellow the window of the bedroom, his voice calling her to come out was high and imperative. She managed to compose herself a little, and approach the window, seeing him on the white horse waiting for her. It was her idea, but now she wasn't feeling so happy with idea of making him pretend that everything is ok, and enjoy the landscape when she knew how hard it was for him to contain his rage in queen's presence.

She rushed outside where the other horse was waiting for her to climb on, and Ivar was using his hand telling her to hop on, but she needed him close, so she grabbed his hand and used it to climb on his horse, leaving him a little confused but also satisfied somehow. She enveloped his waist with her arms like she was holding on to the life itself, and her head feel on his shoulder, her body wanted to melt his pain and give him all comfort it could provide in that given moment.

They were riding through the town slowly, because he wanted for her to meet his world feeling somehow that she is also part of it in some inexplicable way. Flashing image trough his head of her mysterious tattoo blurred his mind in one instance, and memory of his captors from another world, taking her to the man who knew all, was also scary for him because losing her was also an option, and thought of that filled his eyes with liquid.

She wanted to observe, absorb and enjoy the new and beautiful place, but her thoughts and feelings were leading her away from the moment. When they exited the crowded part, nature was vast and deprived of people, so he guided the animal to land them speed, horse took them far to the place where shield maidens were working out, sharpening their skills for the battles ahead.

He stopped his horse instinctively seeing the Lagherta with her warriors, and Aerlene recognizing the murderous queen might just frowned more than Ivar.

"Ivar! How nice you came to visit us, it is good for your future wife to see how the women fight here, and she will also have to learn our way if she wants to marry a Viking!" He bursted in laughter from her words, rewinding the event from recent past, and queen was confused, and a little anxious, although she was good at playing cool in front of the most ruthless son of Aslaug.

Aerlene was breathing heavily, feeling the unusual heat taking over like never before, playing the same tragic movie over and over again in her mind, how Ivar's mother was killed, and how hard it must be for him to lose her.

He was gathering his rains preparing to go, he didn't wanted to destroy this day for Aerlene so his level of self-control stayed pretty high, his face stayed ice cold, on the other hand his lovely companion couldn't stay calm. She surprised everyone jumping from the horse and he instinctively grabbed her wrist.

She released herself from his grip, explaining everything with a wink on serious face. "In that case it would be best for me to start my training now! I want to be worthy of my future husband! She walked in among them, like she was getting ready to dance smiling a little to their surprised expressions. She was unarmed, and some of the maidens were laughing at her.

"Ivar, do you approve her training?" Lagherta was asking him, and he answered her with a nod and smirk he just couldn't contain, imagining the outcome of the training. "Very well then, chose your weapon?" Lagherta offered her with a choice showing her all kind of metal killing gadgets.

"It wouldn't be fair if I do!" Aerlene stated, confusing them all with her confidence, than she looked at her commander who was biting his lower lip with relaxed and satisfied expression waiting for combat to begin.

Shield maidens were still amused by the courage of Ivar's future bride, and some of them were jealous because the most powerful warlord chose her for his bride, but no one was attacking her, because they were afraid of his rage if they hurt her, knowing for his ruthlessness.

Her patience was fading away as longer she was staring in Lagherta satisfied grin. With every slow step closer to queen her heart was pounding stronger.

"What are they waiting for! Attack!" Ivar's patience reached its peak, his voice was high emitting fear, sparking the action. 

Two of girls attacked Aerlene with fists, and she let them touch her face and stomach with a grin hidden behind her hair. Pain was enhancing the anger, and Lagherta was observing Ivar's reaction, when his love fell on the ground, it was scaring her when she saw him laughing and clapping his hands. So she gestured her solders to back off, and Ivar shocked his head.

"Take the weapon!" He commanded, throwing his axe in tree next to the shield maiden who hit Aerlene first, green eyed girl was trembling under his intense gaze, but disobeying him wasn't an option so she pulled the deep buried axe from the tree with all his might and she aimed the blade at Aerlene, running her way.

Aerlene was grinning like a fool, anticipating new dose of trill, she ducked under the flying blade, sweeping the attacker with her leg, and surprise on the faces of Lagherta's girls were priceless for Ivar, he felt heat rising in his body as his love and admiration for his gorgeous warrior girl.

Realizing that she knows how to fight, girls started attacking without rest, without holding back, and she was dancing avoiding punches, jumping as the gravity wasn't applying on her flexible body, one moment she caught a glimpse of Lagherta with hand on her sword, waiting to jump in, and she decided to quit the game, knock out the maidens and focus all of her power on murderer of Ivar's mother.

The queen was in shock, looking at Ivar's satisfied face, than in beautiful bloody face of his killing machine of a girl, and she pulled the sword with anger radiating from her bright eyes.

Aerlene spit the blood, and took one sword from the floor on the way to clash her blade with a queen at least. Images of Ivar being hurt and losing his mother blurred her sanity so she stopped with holding back, nearly breaking the sword of fierce queen.

Ivar noticed that she wasn't quite herself, she was behaving like himself i moments when the anger hijack his reason, and although he enjoyed the sight of terrified and challenged Lagherta, he was worried for Aerlene, remembering how hurt she was for killing Saxon solders that attacked her.

"Enough!" his sound was high, but she was deafened now with desire to kill the queen, she was sitting over her chest punching her in the head.

"Aerlene! Stop it!" He was shouting, but without effect, so he commanded his horse to take him closer, and he jumped over them, grabbing Aerlene's hand in air right before she was ready to finish queen of with her bloody fist. She was still under influence of rage, trying to release from his grip, but even her best attempt wasn't match for his godlike strength, pain on her skin under his hand spieled across her body, and she sighted loudly looking at him confused. He pulled her from unconscious Lagherta, and he climbed over her holding her both hands pinned to the ground.

She was breathing heavily with spread nostrils, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He was frowning at her, but compassion was dominating inside the blue steel.

"Breathe!" He wasn't moving his gaze from her rage, and he was also breathing deeply slowly nodding over her head, wanting for her to do the same and calm herself.

"I must kill... her!" she said panting, again trying to mingle from his hands, but he just increased intensity and approached his head closer to hers. "No, you must calm down! And I will kill her!" He was nodding and looking at unconscious Lagherta, thinking how he is not a coward like she was, and that he wanted to take her life, but only when she is able to give her best and try to stop him.

She nodded slowly, blinking longer than usual, like the pain was becoming unbearable, so he released the intensity of his grip.

"Now tell me why you wanted to kill her, did she done something to hurt you?" with her a little calmer, and situation under control, his curiosity was awoken, why she was angry at Lagherta, did she knew her in the past?

"She hurted you, and that is far worse she could do, than hurting me!" But when she answered, his eyes filled with transparent liquid, and his heart lost its regular rhythm, she found out about his mother's death somehow, and that fact hurt her enough to awoke a vengeful murderer in her. Her feelings for him were real and he couldn't believe that impossible happened, that somebody loves him.

He couldn't speak, or breathe, or look at her again without spilling a tears on her skin so he closed his eyes, thinking to himself, this must be a dream, maybe I lost my mind... is this tightening in my chest and desire to never let her go love... and if it is... what the hell I'm supposed to do now? He felt rare aching inside, suffocating turmoil in his core... broken from fear of love which was his reality now, he let go her hands and let his body fall on the ground beside her. Sun was setting on the horizon; unconscious maidens were lying around them.

His heart was beating like he slipped through time hole into the body of young and insecure Ivar, innocent Ivar whose feelings were strong and deep like the ocean.

She knew that her feelings for him were strong, but not how powerful and overwhelming they can be, erasing her reason, turning her into his instrument of wrath ready to kill and die for her love. Was she in love before... it crossed her mind... and subconscious was telling her that even if she was, it was never strong and real like now.

"Are you ready to see the Seer?" Changing the subject wasn't brilliant idea, but he couldn't think about the better one, knowing that there is a lot they will have to face before they come to the point where love is an option.

She turned to him, watching his profile while his glassy gaze was locked on the sky.

"I don't think I will ever be! But I must go, so better sooner than latter!" She sighted and jumped to her feet, spiting the remains of blood from her mouth on Laghertas dress, and he couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The air was denser, heavier for her to take another inhale, but still the truth was like a magnet. Regardless the outcome she needed to put an end to her suffering. He was making her company to the seers hut, but she entered into dark room alone, with weakened knees

Mysterious creature was hypnotizing with shady appearance which was hidden under the black cloak, room was full of smoky clouds, and the smell of herbs was making her head spin. Logical turn of event for her was to sit on the floor with head under gravity effect, and wait for him to break the silence.

He was silent for a while, absorbing her energy, seeing trough the layers she made around her truth during the course of time, which separated her from life she was meant to lead.

"I was waiting for you child!" His voice reminded her of somebody close, somebody she loved in her previous life. "It gladens me that you succeed to reach the Middgard! But you are not alone. They are coming for you!"

"Wait, what? Who is coming?" It was her internal reaction as the memory was slipping again in her mind... she fell back into the past again, with her body captured in present fell unconscious on the wooden floor.

 

And with next movement of eyelids she was somewhere else where the walls was white and one eyed man was sitting in front of her.

"Father!" She was afraid to look him in the eye. He was cold and distant like never before.

"I'm no longer your father." His sharp words struck her harder than blade of a knife and she nearly fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry I failed you." her honesty was followed with tears, and his face was emotionless. 

"Apologizes can't save our world now, can they?" 

"Maybe I can?" 

"You should have thought about that sooner, but yes there is still something you could do to try, but it is nearly impossible."

"I'll do anything, please give me chance."

"As you already know the bridge to the Earth realm is closed, our enemies are now opening the bridge that will lead Vikings to their world instead of Valhalla. We thought that we can't go there anymore, but there is a way. Only one of us can try to reach Earth and if it fails, Earth will be lost for us forever and enemy army will rise as our forces weakens, and soon we won't be able to stop the Ragnarok. We have decided that you be the one that will go there."

Happiness and excitement the feelings she hadn't had in a long time found her again, a opportunity to fix everything, and no matter the risks she knew that this time she can't fail them.

"Thank you. I won't fail you this time!" She almost instinctively went to kiss him in gratitude, but she soon realized that he is still mad.

"That was not my call. I will never trust you again. The others were voting for you, and just so you know this is not easy. There is a greater chance for you to die on the way to Earth!"

"I won't die! I must right my wrongs! Then I can die!"

"Sit down please; I have some explaining to do." He was demanding, he was cold and she was more than excited and curious. He sat in front of her with his eye on hers.

"You will be on your own there, all alone and your force will be decreased because of their gravitation field which is stronger than ours. You can't bring anything from this world, and you will need to seek allies there. Alone you will fail. I was there and I have some favorites as you already may know."

"Ragnarsonss, how can I not, they are all you talk about when you mention Earth. But you know I don't share your opinion on them I don't like them, they are just not good enough!"

"True they were just teenagers last time we heard about them, but years have passed in their world, and sadly I don't know what turn out of them now, but I believe, oh I believe so hard that they are worthy of my love."

"If they are dead?"

"Well in that case it is hard for me to trust in your success. I repeat you don't stand a chance on your own."

"I still don't understand what do you see in those Earthling boys, but I trust in you so I will do as you say."

"One more thing, the travel is dangerous and you can lose your memory on the way."

"How then will I know what to do?"

"You won't!" He said turning his back on her, cooling the air with movement of his long dark cape.

He left her with hope, with many questions and fears, but most importantly with hope for her salvation, with hope for her people future.

 

They escorted her into training arena where she was perfecting her war skills fighting real and artificial enemies, and she would always win even with her eyes closed, but is wasn't every battle in life direct combat, and the battle that was waiting her was epic quest.

She summoned on warrior, he was a legend but the legend of the world where she was preparing to go, the man from Earth, Odin's favorite Ragnar Lothbrok. He was more than honored to meet her, rumors about her disgrace was not available to common warriors, so for him she was still a goddess fierce warrior and beauty beyond any measure.

He was handsome man himself he quite resembled her brother Thor with his long blond hair and piercing and vivid blue eyes, and the way he was moving distinguished him from the others, his presence alone was vibrating some live and fresh energy full of hope. He kissed her hand, and she melted a little inside for such a long time she had not seen such attractive men.

"To what do I own this honor my fair and mighty Goddess?" She was already blushed for the fight so he couldn't notice how she blushed from his words, but her head needed to stay cold as her hart in days to come, that was the only way.

"I wanted to hear your stories, stories about your world, your world and your sons?"

His hart raced as his smile brightened the arena. Nostalgia and sadness for his world soon after colored his eyes and his smile disappeared.

"My world it is a world like no other. You know I was craving for Valhalla for the glory of Gods and eternity in battle, I have done everything just to end up here, and my sons... I just wished that I have been more with them to see them grow into strong warriors as they are now. I could have been such a better father and better man."

"So many regrets solder? Your world must be quite something"

"It truly is, you plan on visiting my world?

"Perhaps!"

"If you do, I beg you, but please find some way and tell to my sons that there are more important things in life than glory and battles, tell them that love is only thing they should fight for!"

She was surprised with his words, his emotions, never in her life she had met human before, but now she was beginning to realize that they are not so different after all. Maybe that was the reason that her father loved Earth so much. Her own emotions were in a storm and she felt like she was drowning. Love, what she knew about love so far was that love as beautiful as can be is a dangerous force, force which can easier destroy everything than create, and more than anything, she was afraid of love.

"I will do that if I can, but I can't promise you anything." She felt like she needs to help him, but in the same time wondering will he help her, will his sons help her, or she will have to face the enemy alone, and will they be strong enough. "Tell me more about them?"

 

"Unfortunately I missed a big part of their growing up, but when I came back to see what become of my sons, I was happy, they are all great and fierce warriors, even Ivar who surprised me the most when I saw him after nine years."

"Even Ivar? Why you were surprised? They are your sons so all of them have your genes?"

"Yes they do, and I believe he inherited the best of me... but he is born with crippling deformity which affected his legs making him unable to walk... which was my fault! And I was a fool thinking that he won't survive in our world with his condition."

"I see, you underestimated him because of his physical deformity. That is stupid!"

"Yes I was so stupid, he is grown to be stronger than his brothers, wiser, angrier, he inherited my burning ambition and my eyes... I can't wait for him to join me here and tell me stories about his victories!"

"Interesting, my father talks about some Ivar all the time, it must be your son! I'm sure you can be proud! Tell me this if I needed help who of them would help me, would it be Ivar?"

"Well... better is to ask for help from Ubbe and Bjorn... and even Hvitserk... considering how gorgeous you are I'm sure he would do anything for you, but if you are to approach Ivar you must do it with caution, he is unpredictable, ruthless and the fact you are women won't mean a thing to him!"

"But he is your choice as the strongest one of them all?"

"Yes!" he answered without slightest hesitation, and she somehow knew that he is her choice to, but what if don't succeed to find him, what if he really refuses to help her, she was asking herself, was it possible for the mortal to say no to the goddess, and she was curious to find out to find out what kind of man he was.

 

He was waiting for her outside, anxious and worried because she was inside longer than he could ever remember that somebody was in Seers hut. Carving runes on the piece of wood he finally heard her loud voice. "Ivar! Ivar!" He rushed inside following her voice, she was lying on the floor, shaking her head, calling his name. He helped her raise to his embrace, resting her tired head on his chests and the beating of his heart was waking her up. He touched her face removing her hair so she could breathe easier, and she finally opened her eyes looking in his.

"Did you remembered?"

"Some things yes..."

"And?"

"I remembered that I needed to find you!" She said happy in his strong embrace, feeling like she is finally home, although she knewnow, the home is far away... and the worst is yet to come. 

 

 

"What did you remembered?" Ivar was insisting on details while they were riding back, and she was holding him tight, silently enjoying in every fragment of time. "Fine don't tell me then. I don't care. As long you are happy all is good!"

"I will tell you everything... I need to tell you, but tonight I want something else..." he felt her hugging him stronger and he knew she wasn't the only one who needed to spill out the truth very soon. He swallowed the lump in his throat as they arrived to their accommodations.

"You can go to sleep, I'll go to forgery!"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, I forgot something there!"

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait till morning!" His way of avoiding the bedroom was a threat to her plans. He collected the reins ready to speed up into the darkness but she touched his hand, making him return his attention to her face. "Please Ivar, let's go to bed... I'm afraid of Lagherta reaction when she sees me, after what I've done to her today!"

"She is a warrior Aerlene, she got beaten up in training! She won't take it personal!" He gave her stern look. "Besides no one will dare to touch my girl, be sure!"

"I will come to the forgery with you then."

"You are tired I can see your eyelids falling!"

"I don't care; fast ride will wake me up. I don't want to be alone tonight!"

"You know what? You can be real pain in the arse sometimes." He sighted deciding that it won't kill him if he stays. Swallowing the fear he climbed of his horse landing on his hands. She thanked him with the smile, and they went to bedroom like a real couple both wishing they could be.

 

Large mirror reminded her of the blood stains which transformed the color of her clothes, dirty as she was, she couldn't go to bed. So she filed the bath, while he was summoning the Gods to spear him from her passion and embarrassment.

Standing in front of him she took her clothes off as like she was alone in the room.

"Come and join me Ivar!" She stepped in water splashing him with hot drops.

"There is no room for both of us inside!" he mumbled first excuse which crossed his conflicting thoughts.

"We will squeeze in somehow, come on we deserved to relax a little after this day!" she was begging him with her eyes and part of him who wanted her close won the battle, he took his tunic of and before he took his pants he blow out the candle, self-conscious about his legs. She pulled her knees to her chests making him room, and when he was inside she sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his shoulders while his muscular arms were resting on the edges of the bathtub and his breathing was uneven.

"I'll told you we will fit" She whispered on his ear, while one of hands played with his long braid. "There is no man of greater beauty in your world Ivar! In both of our worlds" Her gaze was brilliantly clear under the low light, and it was melting his irrational insecurity one layer at the time.

"Come on Aerlene, like I would ever believe you!" He grinned and splashed her with water. "Tell me something else, something real... Tell me what do you know now?"

"What I know is that I chose well!" She stretched her long arms over her head, than she leaned on his cheast her hands traveling along his back.

"Stop speaking in riddles! What do you mean by that you chose well!" He pushed her shoulders separating them making her prisoner of his curios gaze.

"Before I came to your world I made a huge mistake... I failed my people and my family... coming here was the only way to right my wrongs... and before my travel I spoke with somebody... asking him who in your world have enough power to help me in my quest... then I chose you Ivar. But I never knew that you will be the one to find me and that you will be the one to steal my heart!"

Both of their hearts rushed our to merge, he done the crazy thing following his, pulling her closer kissing her, feeling her body under his palms, following every curve, she was doing the same, and when he touched her between the thighs one memory more rose in her mind.

As his touch grow on intensity she separated her lips confusing him, scaring him. Thinking that it has something about him he instinctively prepared to leave the tub.

"Wait Ivar!"

"This was a bad idea!"

"Why you are so reckless, let me explain myself first"

"There is no need! I understand! I might be beautiful, but lets face it Aerlene I'm still a cripple!"

"Oh shut up you fool! For me you are perfect just the way you are... and not always, everything has to do something with you." She forced him to look at her raising her voice. "I don't want you to stop, not now not ever... but I just remembered something... little embarrassing!" she forced a smile on her red face. And he stayed looking her apologetically.

"I have never done this before!" She said and buried her head in his chests.

"Impossible!" he instinctively stated his surprise and confusion. "Those Men from your world are they blind?" he was caressing her hair, while she was still breathing in his skin.

"It's not that... just I wanted to keep my body as a gift to the one who will have my heart!"

"You just keep surprising me..." he sighted holding her head on his heart, knowing that he also had embarrassing secret to share, and now seemed like the right time to do so.

"Well technically it would be also the first time for me... if I even can do it anyway..." He eased his soul in low voice. "I tried once... but it was a disaster, since then I was to scared to even think about it! So maybe you should reconsider your decision if you don't want to stay virgin for life!" he forced the smile on his face, holding down the anxiety storm inside.

"In my world decision like that is a vow, and I couldn't care less if I stay so!" She felt his manhood reacting under her brave hand. "But something tells me I won't!" she smirked placing a tender kiss on his moist lips, and his dark secret and exaggerated problem vent to history.

Passionate lover in him swim to the surface and he loved her till her body become so tired that she fall asleep on his chest with satisfied expression which filled his heart with joy and pride more than any battle won.

 

Under the same roof queen couldn't fall asleep from the pain and screams of satisfaction coming from Ivar's room. That kid is like Ragnar in all, she thought to herself. To bad he will lost his love so soon, but she is not one of us, and she can't stay in our world any longer.

 

 

Morning in his embrace was everything she could possibly wish for eternity. But magic didn't make her forget her mission. She was watching him sleep under her body, he called her people Gods, but the truth was he was her God. She woke him with the kiss, and the next moment she was already under his body diving in her ocean under his eyelashes.

"Good morning Ivar!"

"I couldn't ask for better!" He stated with a smile and he let his lips fall on her skin, sparking another round of love game as a promise for the good start of the day. Again they were loud, and somebody at the door was trying to out sound them with knocking.

They couldn't care less for the visitor who entered the bedroom any way. Blonde girl dropped her jaw to the floor in surprise when she saw Ivar the Boneless in role of Ivar the lover who made girl under him scream his name.

Recalling their failed attempt her confidence dropped, thinking how maybe she wasn't just attractive enough to fire his flame. She cleared her throat and let her loudest tone.

"Ivar! The queen is waiting you for breakfast!" Hearing her irritant voice, he turned his head her way, seeing her blushed and in shock just made his day better.

"Be a good girl Margrethe and go tell your queen to wait...mhhm... how much more love?... 15 minutes?" He asked Aerlene after kissing her and she nodded amused. "No let's make it 30!" He stated and Aerlene pulled him in for a long kiss.

Furious and jealous Margrethe slammed the door behind her, and the lovers bursted in loud laughter continuing their new session.

 

His smile couldn't disappear especially when he saw queen in bruises, and he thanked Aerlene with his eyes when they took their seats over the table.

"It was a good fight yesterday, hm Lagherta?" He teased, trying to contain the laughter.

"Yes, but no one expected that your future bride will turn out to be killing machine!" Astrid did her best to justify the defeat of her loving queen, Lagherta stayed silent with mischievous grin. Aerlene wanted to speak in her defense, but Ivar put his hand on her knee, and he gesticulate her to relax.

"You shouldn't been surprised, only women powerful like she is can be worthy of Ivar the Boneless!" He spoke with his charming arrogance and Aerlene squeezed his hand, trying to radiate all her love. Lagherta forced a smile and raised her glass, cheering to her guests.

Their thirst raised the bottoms, and they shared passionate kiss in front of everybody.

Somebody opened the door of the great hall, and Ivar saw familiar silhouettes approaching the table, but his sight got blurry and his head become so heavy, he used the remains of his energy to look at Aerlene and he saw how her head fell unconscious on plate, soon after his also gave in to the gravity pull.

"Excellent job my Queen you will be rewarded!" Platinum blonde girl approached Lagherta with smile, but Lagherta face remained serious, while she was looking at uncociouss Ivar.

"I don't need reward. It was my duty to the gods to give you this prisoner! What will you do with her?" She asked while tall platinum man put her over his shoulder, ready to take her away. Marghrete was smiling with satisfaction from the corner.

"We will return her where she belongs!" Lyn stated approaching Ivar, kneeling near him, observing his handsome features. Thinking how she wanted him badly after their encounter. "Mhhm and we would use somebody like him in our world!" she told to Lagherta.

"No, that wasn't the deal; we agreed that Ivar stays unharmed!"

"Mh I couldn't hurt his pretty face anyway, but we will meet again!" she touched his cheek with her lips, and left with her brother and Aerlene. Lagherta escorted them with her eyes, and Ivar was still deep in his sleep.

"You know he will kill you when he wakes up!" Astrid said resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm aware... but it was my duty to honor the goods!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kattegat

On the top of Kattegat highest hill, screaming of Odin's favorite mortal was loud enough to radiate his pain trough the whole town. He had loved again... He was loved... and he lost her. His anger was at its peak. His dark side took over remains of his humanity. His hands were soaked in blood his soul in darkest despair.

 

Few hours earlier Lagherta got her punishment, he ripped open her back with melting iron, ex wife of his father was fearless in her worst moment.

"Where is she?" he was screaming in her ear, tugging her hair soaked in blood.

"No one knows that Ivar... I'm sorry if I hurted you..." blood eagled queen whispered with remains of her vanishing voice.

He cut deeper into the flash with unbearable pressure, with image of Aerlene's face torturing his insanity.

"She is dangerous Ivar!" Astrid was yelling trough tears, while his men held her head to the sight of bleeding Lagherta.

"So am I!" he howled, pulling his axe, landing it straight between Astrid's eyes.

"Ivar!" Hvitserk finally came confused with the blood spree. "Seer sent me for you!" The Seer he thought will finish same as Lagherta if he doesn't help him find his girl. Grain of hope pulled his body little further from scent of Laghertas internal organs, and Hvitserk got his full attention.

"Bring the old men here!" he ordered, and continued to cut deep.

"What if he says no?" Hvitserk asked.

"Then we do the same thing to him!" he spited trough teeth, glancing at his terrified brother. A moment of past showed up in his head, a memory of look in Hvitserks eyes when his axe hit their brother, now he was getting that same look, but this time he couldn't care less.

Time was passing slowly and his anxiety made him torture Margret while Lagherta was still gasping for air next to him. Blonde servant girl wasn't fierce like the queen she was not Valhala material, he notice that with first stab he inflicted in her palm.

"Ivar! Come to me!" seer voice interrupted his next stab. He turned his head around lowering himself from the low chair where she was sitting, and he crawled to Seers feet in his fastest pace, looking at him with hope, he licked old man hand.

"Not here!" Seer turned his back on him, gestiquling him to follow, which he did with accumulating sickness of uncertainty. When they were finally alone in the middle of the woods in the peak of the morning Seer sit on tree stump, and Ivar crawled to him, waiting... hoping...

"They found her!"

"Who are they? Where is she? I must save her!"

"Calm down the storm inside Ivar... breathe in... look inside your memories and you will get your answer on the first question!"

He tried to do so, disarmed under the effect of strong energy Seer was radiating around them.

"Lyn and her brother!? Aerlene is their prisoner? The beautiful monster they were talking about! I will crush dose insects!" He was breathing heavily trough his nose. "Where are they? Tell me? In England? On the place where they held me before?

"Enemy's become friends when they have a same enemy!"

"Stop talking in riddles!"

"His daughter is in danger he will find the way!"

"I told you to stop! Who's daughter? Are you talking about Aerlene? Whose daughter is she?"

"Ask your Gods?"

"I will kill you if you don't speak clearly!"

"You can't kill somebody who is already dead!"

 

Certain time jump, England

Time wasn't easy on him and he was helpless again, loathing in pain... he gathered even larger army, uniting earls and kings under his command. Every soul was searching for his dark haired beauty, but there was no sign on her.

At night he would be blaming himself... guilt was destroying him, slowly eating remains of his humanity. He became more brutal than ever, he would kill without blink for smallest mistake, anyone from his army, and let's not talk about Christians... he made life in England worst then Hell.

"Ivar?" He barely heard voice of his brother trough the brief break in his hammering. He lost hours on that chair, molding his rage into the deadly metal.

"What do you want Hvitserk?"

"Ubbe is back!" A heavy hammer hit the ground as Ivar's eyes widen in shock. "King Aetelwulf let him go!"

"Unharmed?"

"Yes, Ubbe is fine..."

"And he let him go just like that?"

"Ask questions later, come and see your brother!"

 

"King sent me here with a proposal!" Ubbe spoke, after they exchanged hugs, and Ivar's face again lost its softnes.

"I don't do deals with Christians!"

"Can you at least listen to me once without losing your temper, hm?" Ubbe asked, and Ivar nodded. "He wants to sign a thrust with you, he will accept our claim to the part of England, but you must stop raiding trough England!"

"Hahha I hope you told him, that I will do as I like, and that land is already mine... so he should be lucky that I haven't blood eagled him and his family yet!" he smiled after long time, actually he filled entire room with his loud laughter, and Ubbe was looking at silent Hvitserk confused.

"I haven't finished yet!" Ubbe cleared his throat and inhaled deeply. "He also offers you information about Aerlene and his captors!"

Ivar's face lost its color and his expression transformed in an instant, he slid his body from the chair and brought himself in front of Ubbe, gazing at him with hope and glassy eyes. "is it true brother? How could he know? How could he even know who I care about?"

"Bishop you let return back home, informed him about your kidnapping and since then king used all his forces to find intruders from another world, he didn't ignored the fact they are here like you brother!"

"I wasn't ignoring that event it just I was to busy to take those funny looking people seriously!"

"Well good thing that he is! He wants to meet you!" This could be a trap, a cunning plan of stupid Egbert's son that offended him and underestimated him long ago, but he couldn't care less knowing that life without Aerlene wasn't life at all.

"Hvitserk, go and tell our people to prepare my new chariot for the road!"

 

Faster wheels weren't fast enough to calm down the wild heart. A promise of hope guided his internal world to his enemy's table. It could be just a trap, king's play plotted to finally outsmart his genius with this new born sentimental weakness he got. And maybe it was stupid of him to fall so desperately in love, but after her, he didn't care anymore, he couldn't care for anything except her safety.

"Brother, please promise me that you won't do something stupid when we meet the king!" Ubbe climbed on his chariot when they came to arranged spot for upcoming meeting. Ivar stayed calm on the outside, burning up inside, and he just nodded to inpatient and anxious to let his voice out.

Weather was cold, and wind was reminding him of every moment spent in waiting for his enemy, rage started accumulating inside his core, but he concentrated his energy on breathing, reminding himself how she would do if she were on his place.

After undetermined time period of freezing in the wind, enemies finally showed up, and sight on their faces and horses destroyed Ivar's day a little more. Especially face of king Aetelwulf.

Fear was tattooed on his pale and significantly older appearance, and part of Ivar's ego find himself a satisfaction in the sight. Dominant as he was he gave a sign to a king to come closer, with mischievous smirk observing his slow movement, and hand on the sword.

"Hm, still reckless as I can see!" Ivar spoke to him, causing him to grip the sword tighter, and narrow his eyes at Heathen commander even more. "What you think you will do with that toy, scratch my horse, flatten my tire...hm?" 

He continued to enjoy himself forgetting for a moment real reason behind their meeting. Aetelwulf sucked cold air deep in his lungs, and came closer ignoring the fear and annoying Heathen commander.

"You won't hurt the only man who knows where your woman is!" now Ivar was the one to grip the handle of his axe, but Ubbe, taped his shoulder reminding him to stay calm.

"He won't, and he also won't raid your villages anymore" Ubbe was nodding, insisting on Ivar to do the same, which he did scowling and hating the situation.

"How can I be certain that you are honest?" Aetelwulf courage got on its size from the sight of composed Ivar.

"I don't care about your stupid country anymore! I already took more than I can spend in three lifetimes, and world is bigger than your fields... so you help me find my woman, and we can sign a peace, you have my word." Ubbe's jaw dropped from Ivar's speech, he knew that his brother is unpredictable but this time he exceeded himself.

Spilled blood and dark past couldn't be ever possibly forgotten but imminent threat coming from another world was a strong force powerful enough to unite enemies.

 

Prisoner of otherworldly enemies, and daughter of Odin was gilding trough two states of consciousness while tied up to a metal bed, past and present...real and not so much...

Her Captors, especially Lyn... were happy with development of their plan, looking forward to the reward that was waiting for them in their world...

"Who would have thought we will get this lucky..." Platinum blonde was smiling without the rest, looking trough transparent door in Aerlene's cell, spinning a blue piece of rock in her hand.

"Odin's favorite mortal will not let this go without a fight..."

"Ah... I know...he is a real man...unlike yourself my dear brother!" She said with long sight, and softened expression, little anxious to see him again. "But no mortal can stand in a way of our little surprise!" She giggled before entering in Aerlene's cell.

 

"Wake, wake sweet child of Asgard!" Lyn whispered with enthusiasm while she sat on her bed, and caressed her cheek.

She was opening her eyes, trying to keep them that way when she saw a company.

"That's right my dear, it is time for you to wake up..." Sweet voice of unfamiliar women was bringing her back to present.

"Where am I?" finally in awoken state, she asked the blonde girl on her bed.

"You are finally home my dear!"

"Home.... Asgard? but I haven't opened the bridge yet..." her panic also woke up. "I failed, am I failed my father again...?" without the wait for response tears flooded her face, and Lyn welcomed her in her embrace, enjoying her despair.

"Your mind is confused...give it time...soon you will remember everything!" Lyn was playing on amnesia card, smothering desperate goddess with her polished acting skills.

"Where is my father? I don't remember you! and where is Ivar!?" Fear of losing him took her air supplies and calmness, she pushed the blonde girl away.

"Your father will join us soon... he sent you this gift as a reward!" Lyn offered her a necklace with cobalt stone witch reminded her of Ivar's eyes and her hand was faster than reason.

"That's right, let me help you!" Lyn green eyes sparkled while grayness in Aerlene's eyes started to transform its shades while looking at the stone.

"And Ivar?" Aerlene was asking while Lyn was settling the necklace around her neck.

"Mhm what did you said darling!" Lyn was returning her gaze on Aerlene's face, curious and inpatient to see is the forbidden myth of Asgard true. Aerlene's face lost expression it was like she became emotionless doll with artificial violet eyes, and Lyn couldn't hide her delight. "You asked me where is Ivar... well he is very close... and he is the enemy, do you know what you should do when you see your enemy!"

"Kill!" she answered still without slightest change in her creepy unemotional expression.

"Good girl!" Lyn said with a smirk, and left her alone amused, how they even got bonus in this world.

 

"We gathered a large army and thanks to this creature here... now we can safely manipulate Bifrost and return to our home... I ask you now sister, why are we still here?"

"I will need commander for my new army!" Lyn answered to her brother with eyes still glued to the sight of brain washed Odin's daughter.

"But you know that you can't kill a mortal, right?"

"I'm not stupid brother, that's why I have our little prisoner here!" She used her long arm to show Aerlene's way full of content.

"I see... poor Odin to father this abomination!" he said with disgust looking at beautiful but cursed girl.

"I heard that he needed to kill her when she was born, but he couldn't do it... so that's what you get if you have compassion weakness in your genetic imprint. Lucky for us we don't have such a flaw!" She chucked in the end, and her brother held his glass up high still gazing at Aerlene.

 

Dark clouds accented the heavy hope inside his tensed body. Road ahead tortured his horse, but the animal wasn't slowing down, as like the empathy of intelligent creature understood its master.

Dark side of his personality already had the blueprints of outcome, images of violent deaths and worst case scenarios for ending of Lyn's miserable life.

"Do they have an army?" Ivar was asking enemy king few days earlier.

"Not large as we know...around twenty tall and slender light haired solders, as our people managed to observe."

But Ivar couldn't let himself any potential chance for failure so he led all of his forces into rescuing mission. Reaching to location which was home to his otherworldly enemies, Floki approached him, waiting to react at his command.

"Take twenty of our men, and enter the church Floki..." He told to his friend with increased liquid in his eyes, reminded again that he can't just run inside, slaughter the bastards and take her in his arms, protect her from everything. "In you I trust the most, please don't let them hurt her..."

"Don't worry my boy she will be safe!" Floki shot him with his most comforting gaze, squeezing his arm.

Church on the coast of Mercia was their head quarter, and entire Heathen and even Saxon army was still lurking somewhere in the woods near by, waiting for the signal. His prolonged breathing was his prayer to the gods of calmness to land him some, in the moment of greatest fear. Pain of the mere thought of losing her stopped his blood flow, while the first part of his formation climbed the walls of Christian sanctuary.

 

Inside these walls Lyn was equipping her new deadly puppet, with sharpest blades from their world, a satisfied grin wasn't leaving her face.

"How lovely you are daughter of Odin... do you know?" Lyn was playing with her hair, painting her pale face with dark colors, and her emotionless expression was still unchanged. "Enemy is even closer now, he came for you! Remind me again what you need to do!

"I need to kill the enemy!" she answered with enhanced glimmer inside her violet and now violent eyes, and Lyn let her hair go, approaching the window from which she saw her earthly crush. "Soon I will have you, sweet my commander!" She said out loud, and Aerlene pulled up the sword from her belt standing behind Lyn.

Sounds of metal clashing, filled their ears, and Lyn run to the sound source, calling Aerlene to follow her. In front of altar Vikings were slaying solders from her world, and the sight of defeat wasn't surprise for Lyn, their people were not built for fight, like Midgardians were.

Floki cut the head to the one of his annoying attacker, which opened his horizon to the sight of Ivar's girl. Seeing her standing there lost unchained, and armed he lost his focus, which helped one of his attackers to punch him in the face. Luck was brief in the favor of his week enemy, next moment Floki pierced his chest with his sword, and he decided to follow Aerlene which was now following women with unnatural hair color.

His thoughts were racing drowning in confusion, but one thing was sure...he needed to approach the girls, which descended down the stairs into the basement, but two more attackers came his way, and stole his time to keep up with them.

Next thing he saw was defying craziest logic and all his beliefs, his instinct was numbed for the warning but spark of reason, urged him to run back outside and inform Ivar, to summon the troops.

 

Outside Ivar's blood was boiling, he was cursing the gods and his legs again, for limiting his chances to fight like every other man and run to her rescue. He could always crawl inside, but that decision in situation like this, was stupid and good only for him to lose his head before he once sees hers.

So he waited in longest moments of his life, and when he finally saw Floki coming out alone and covered in blood, followed with sound of thousands footsteps vibrating the ground under his wheels, he let his loudest battle cry igniting the earthquake of his own. Floki jumped to his chariot looking at him with...fear, and his eyes jumped back to the entrance of church seeing the reason behind it.

Smell of death...the sight of it... was this real...was he dead and in Valhala already. That was only logical explanation for army of dead... army of his own fallen solders risen again and ready to attack him and his forces.

His solders were confused too, but his orders were clear as his intent to bring those corpses back where they belong to.

Epic unexpected clash of living and dead escalated fast, and he headed away from the madness, expecting only one thing to hear....

"Did you saw her Floki? Is she alright?"

Floki nodded than shocked his head, and Ivar grabbed his shoulders, closing his head to his.

"Tell me I need to know!"

"She is unharmed... but... she didn't recognize me... and she wasn't chained...she was free...even armed..." Ivar slowly released his grip from Floki's shoulders losing his eyes somewhere in the distance from everything around him.

"I don't know what this madness is...but we need to come inside Floki!" Ivar said scanning the possible solution for avoiding the undead army and entering inside, Floki looked at Ivar scanning him too. His engineer brain was solving the problem from technical side.

"I have an idea!" Boat builder said with a grin over his bloody face, and Ivar grinned too.

 

Lyn was biting her long black nails, seeing her effort going to waste under the wrath of Ivar's hot blooded army... but she knew... she will revive them again... and if she is lucky she will also get a lot of new solders too.

Scraping sound outside, and louder panting with every new breath, interrupted her thinking process, invaded the symphony of screaming and slaying outside.

His stubbornness took him to the top, Gods indeed blessed him with inhuman upper body strength, as he succeed to climb to the top of the church using his daggers as a climbing gear, even with Floki suspended over his shoulders.

Black metal showed up, a moment before his body in front of Lyn, and Floki jumped over, coughing her surprised, sliding the sharp of his axe under her delicate neck skin.

"You want me to kill her?" Floki asked Ivar, who was sitting frozen under the window. He wasn't only frozen in place in time in that room. His goddess was here, her sculpted form was bathed in sunrays, gloriously standing in front of him, but her eyes were different and her soul was somewhere far.

Some sharp piercing pain struck his core.

"What do we do now sweet daughter of Odin?" Lyn broke the silence, sounding like a loudest thunder inside Ivar's ears, while he was crawling to his beauty. Daughter of Odin... his mind was processing crazy statement. He was getting closer, but she wasn't even noticing his presence.

"Enemy is here... and your job is what?" Lyn continued.

Ivar was now close to her skin, ready to touch her again and shake her back to sanity...mad from her confusing behavior, unsure what the hell is he witnessing, and she opened her mouth, still with unfocused purple eyes lost somewhere on the wall. 

"Kill!" she said as her blade, came his way, reflex movement of his head saved his life from the sword which priced the floor, losing its length to deep, to be pulled again without superhuman effort.

He knew that look he found between her eyelashes... it was the look of somebody who's primal urge was to kill, and hurt inside his body mixed with adrenaline, used opportunity while she was pulling the sword from the floor to topple her on the ground, which enhanced her next violent try to take his life with dagger she pulled from her tight, since she couldn't take the sword.

His arm was fast enough to caught hers, and stop the blade right before it pierced his eye. But his fist, surprised him from the other side, landing him on the back, trapped under her killing instinct.

He sighted loudly his risen anger, and stopped again her next hit, changing their places with raw unrestrained power of hi upper body, making her unable to move her hands under his grip.

"Aerlene, calm down, its me Ivar!" he was shouting at her emotionless expression, sure that he is holding her tight enough he glanced at Lyn.

"What are you turned her into?!"

"Nothing she already wasn't... I told you Ivar... she is a monster! You were fool to think differently...she was just blessed with amnesia... so she couldn't remember her true nature... but now when she do... nothing will stand in her way to destroy everything!" Lyn was enhancing his fear and confusion, he looked at Aerlene again and it was like she wasn't inside her body... sadness was suffocating his raging heart.

She used his emotional overflow to kick him of her, pushing the remains of air from his tightened lungs with all of her power.

He was looking at her and his self preservation instinct was off, he just didn't cared anymore, knowing that he won't hurt her even if that means that he will die.

She pulled the sword from the ground, and pierced trough his flesh. Arrow pierced her flash from behind too, and she fell unconscious over his bleeding body.


	9. Chapter 9

Floki cut the throat of blonde witch, and he jumped to check the condition of his wounded friend... Ubbe was behind with crossbow and fear, confused with more than one thing...

Blood of lovers was merging in one puddle flowing slowly over the floor around them.

"Is she alive?" Floki spread his mouth in wide smile, when he heard familiar grunting. But he was ignoring the meaning, still interested to confirm that his friend will survive. Ivar was blinking slowly, but his pulse was mostly stabile, and he raised his arm showing in her way.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch, we need to save her Floki!!!" Floki was still confused, but part of him who lost Helga, understood everything. He approached her, turning her around to check how serious her wound was.

Ubbe was now at Ivar's side, looking at the sword which was still buried deep in Ivar's arm. "Pull it out!" Ivar shouted, and Ubbe was still motionless with teary wide spread eyes. "Do I need to do it myself?" Ivar shouted again on his indecisive brother, making him make a move.

"That's right, pull it out fastest you can, and apply the pressure on the bleeding spot when the blade is out!" he continued to instruct his older brother, who just shot his girl for which fate he was worried more than his own. While the Ubbe was griping the handle of sword, Ivar was excepting the answer from Floki about her condition looking at him with deepest concern.

"She is breathing!" Floki answered, with fingers on her neck, in the moment when the Ubbe pulled out the sword with all his might, Ivar clenched his teeth, but he wasn't letting the pain out he even grinned when he heard the news.

"Arrow pierced her back...but I don't know what damage it caused...what should we do now?" Floki asked...and Ivar tried to pull up his body in sitting position but his arm was too badly damaged and blood was splashing around which painted the anger all over his concerned face.

Ubbe tied the bleeding spot tight and offered to help him up, and Ivar pushed him with his unharmed face. "Don't touch me...I will kill you if she dies!!!" Anger spoke trough him... after realization that Ubbe was the one who shot her.

"She was going to kill you! Was I supposed to let her!!!" Ubbe said, still offering his hand to Ivar to pull him up, and Ivar looked at Floki who was nodding, suggesting that Ubbe is right this time. And mature part of Ivar grabbed his brother hand, realizing that time is not to be wasted in pointless arguments.

"What's the situation outside?"

"Fight is still raging! But there is a way out of here!"

 

Few days later

Outcome of the battle was in his favor. Forever changed with what they saw, his soldiers were celebrating, he could hear their joy from the bed where he was spending last few days, waiting for stupid wound to heal and allow him to move independently again.

"You wanted to see me?" Floki let himself in Ivar's dark room, trying to sound indifferent to the sight of pale and sad Ivar.

"Yes Floki! I need to see her! I heard that she is awake now" he was begging with glassy eyes, in low voice. Floki sat on his bed, trying not to melt his undefined expression.

"I don't thing that is good idea!"

"Let me be the judge of that!"

"I understand your feelings, but she is not the same person anymore... sooner or later you will have to accept it!"

"I don't care if she is changed! She can kill me as many times she like! If you don't want to carry me there I will find someone who will!"

"When will you stop to be so hot blooded? Instead of your anger use your head this time! Do we know who is she now? What she came here to do? Where she needs to return to?" Think...she behaves like the mindless puppet now.. but there must be some cause that made her that way...I want to help you get your girl back...but I still don't have idea how!"

Daughter of Odin was echoing in his mind, but he was to terrified to even consider that fact... in what crazy version of life was possible that the perfect daughter of mighty all father, falls in love with damaged mortal, so he stayed silent... letting his thoughts search the solution elsewhere.

"The enemies we captured! Do they talk?"

"Living timid blond boy, who said that he is the brother of the one I killed, can speak our language...and he keeps repeating something about some bridge"

"Could it be the Æsir's bridge floki?"

"It is possible! I think you should interrogate the prisoner!" Floki said with hope in Ivar's brutality, and his friend nodded with content of new task to keep his mind on. He will peal the skin of his bones with content to discover how to help his girl finish her task, and returns her state of mind.

 

She woke up to devastating feeling in still overwhelmed and tired mind. She knew the place, and the place was a home, which was everywhere where Ivar was. But how did she got back to England and what happened on the way was again unbearably heavy mystery that darkened her inner atmosphere.

There was the pain too, strong but physical one, so she was good at bearing it while she got up and scanned the room, after the hall to find him. She needed him, it was painfully unconscious the craving to find the comfort in his embrace.

Flashes of remembrance to something terrible were challenging her trough every new step to his room, still need to see him and make sure he is fine, lead her there, and she opened the heavy door without decency and knocking.

Something sharp pierced her core when she saw him lying in bed, with unhealthy skin color, she ran his way in spite her enhanced pain, she touched the source of pain on her back and surprised her hand with bloody soaked hand, but that wasn't important nothing was except him.

He was sleeping, and his breathing was uneven, his expression was far from peaceful and his arm was wrapped with bandages.

Her hand caressed his cold cheek, aware how much she had missed him.... Not quite sure for how long.

His nightmare was again the same... and gentle touch summoned him back to reality, when he inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, his happiness danced across his face. His goddess was at his side, her hair was falling on his skin, and her teary eyes were fixed on him. Was he still dreaming? He straighten his body up in sitting position, trailing her face with his fingers soon after, witnessing her closing of the eyes and soft moan that escaped her lips.

"What...happened?" she asked in low voice, slowly opening her eyes again, looking at his arm. He realized that she doesn't remember and he sighted in relief, cupping her face with both hands, approaching her breathing space, ignoring his pain.

"Nothing really important!" he forced a smile on his face, trying to be a good liar, and she squeezed his hand.

"I can't remember again... Where was I? Was I home... and your hand...? Who did this Ivar, who hurt you?" She trailed the wraps wondering how bad it was underneath it, hating to see him hurt. His eyes sliped from her gaze as he was plotting another lie, she noticed the evident change in his breathing.

"You were taken... but now you are home! And I promise no one will ever take you away from me!" he pulled her to his chests, inhaling the fragrance in her hair, he felt on his skin as she opened her mouth to speak, and he stopped her. "It's just a scratch. it will be good as new in few days!"

She was still looking him with concern. "I can't stand this mind of mine anymore!" she stated with tears spilling on his skin, and he griped her tighter, noticing fresh blood on her wound.

"Hey stop it! Your mind is beautiful... it's not your fault you can't remember! Tomorrow I will tell you what happened and even how will help your father! Worst is over now!" he kissed the tip of her head. "Technically at least!" he teased with his smile, showing her, her blood on his hand.

"It must be quite the event I missed since both of us are wounded!" She forced the smile, caring less for her wound than for his.

He swallowed bump in his throat and smiled afterwards, remembering how crazy indeed that day was.

"You need to wake the healer to check your wound, stop the bleeding! I would go myself but..." he raised his injured arm, and she sealed his lips with gentle kiss. "I will instruct you how to do it... I can't actually stand anyone's company except you!"

"As much as I like the blood, I can't let you bleed out all over me!" He smirked, trying to convince her to reason, afraid not to hurt her.

"Well it's not that hard I will guide you!" she stud up from the bed, and brought back necessary equipment to tend her wound.

It was slightly amusing how gentle Ivar could be, in spite his immense strength and cruellity, she was already felling a thousand times better when he finished.

"There, now your blood is safe inside your body!" He covered her body with his fur, letting her wrap around her body and gather warmth, she thanked him with a smile, and light kiss on his skin, and she fell asleep, taken away into dream land by her strong exhaustion.

He couldn't do so, whit his thoughts and memories... it was impossible to let himself relax... while he was torturing brother of Lyn, his doubts were confirmed. His Aerlene was indeed the daughter of mighty all father, but she was unwanted child, the reject just like him...he wondered maybe that's why they grow fond on each other that much.

She was cursed from birth, with weakness to be easily subjected to the will of others, with the right piece of element, anyone could use her powers in their advance using her like the mindless puppet, and no matter how powerful and good she were, she was never equal to her siblings, everyone feared her because she could never be trusted.

She spent the most of her life in hiding... distancing herself from everyone afraid of things beyond her control that could hurt them... but Odin was in pain too, he loved her and he believed in her.. yes she had a flaw, a dangerous one indeed but he was the one who know her best and trusted in her, so he gave her a task to guard the gates of Aesirs bridge, which she was doing successfully for many years... but love temptation for the first time found the lonely soul and she let her guard down to enemy to manipulate her expose her to cobalt stone and reach the Middgard, closing the Bifrost for Asgardians.

Now with otherworldly enemy destroyed... she needed to open the bridge and allow her people to interact with Midgard again... and Ivar was intending to help her do so... fearing a little of wrath of Odin when he comes and finds out that he was bedding his daughter :D

 

Journey was long, she was napping in his chariot, straddling his lap and he was smiling all the way, having her so close again was everything he could wish for. Still a crumb of uncertainty started to grow in his stomach caused by the question when she opens the bridge to Asgard will she return home.

Brother of Lyn explained them how to locate entrance to Bifrost, which they did, and he needed to wake her up, but he was delaying that as much as he could, suffocating his fear in her fragrance, holding her tighter to his chests so the beating of their hearts can sync.

Seeing the circle engraved in ground, decorated with unknown patterns, all the army wich was following them, surrounded the circle. Floki came to Ivar.

"I think it is time now." He nearly whispered, taping Ivar's back.

"I know... just maybe I feel fear Floki..." he gazed at his girl, than back at his friend, confused with his own confession and this feeling which was tearing apart peace of his internal organs like never before.

"Of Odin? He will be proud, he will reward you."

"No. I'm afraid what will become of me when she leaves."

"And who says she will leave?"

"This is not her home, she was only lost. I think it is time for her to return home. She might have love there, some God instead of..." she sealed his lips with a kiss before he got to finsh, and Floki started laughting.

"I told you before I can only have one love in life, and it is you Ivar." She separated their lips for a moment, to brighten her day with a sight of his eyes, then she continued and he couldn't help but give himself completely in the moment of reality where love was a part of his life.

Entire army was watching them, but they were totally lost in their world of passion. How could he ever ask from life something more, he was thinking but day wasn't about their romance, she had a job to do, and he took her by the shoulders slightly pushing away.

"We are here. It is time for you to do what are you came to." His eyes were trailing the circle and she followed, remembrance overwhelming her again. Giving him one confused look, on which he squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry you got this my little Goddess" he winked masking the turmoiling fear inside.

She walked slowly first around the circle than entering inside, feeling the energy raises if her body, the familiar resonance with its frequency. Flashes of memories hit her mind.

"She will never be like others! You should have kill her Odin"

"There is a hope."

"I'm telling you she will only bring destruction."

"Look at this freak who thinks she is our equal. Abomination of nature"

"Odin is crazy for keeping her alive."

So many different voices from past echoed in her mind, making her fall on her knees in epicenter. Ivar noticed her unease, wanting to protect her from it, but Floki grabbed his upper arm, before he slided from his chariot.

"Let her go, now it is her own fight."

"I hate to see her struggle!"

"Then look away, mortals can't enter the base of the bridge."

"Floki if something happens to her, there will be no God to stop me get my revenge." And there it goes his anger joined them again, this time ignited by the fear.

"Look!" Floki jercked Ivars arm in Aerlenes way, seeing the particles of light forming around the edges of circle.

Her tears ignited by the pain accumulated in her core fell on circle, which caused a sharp object to be ejected from bellow, than she cut her hand on the blade of object, and started smearing her blood in pattern which was the code only she knew, and managed to remember. Light particles started to intensify around her, to rise up high to the edges of visible sky, and she looked up, screaming.

"Father!"

Ivar curled his lip in a smirk, part of him looking forward to see again old acquaintance. Light flash blinded them all for a moment. He rubbed his eyes seeing his girl in tight embrace of a man in black cloak.

She couldn't stop the river of tears soak his shoulder, while he was returning her the missing part with his fatherly love.

"I always believed in you." he whispered trough her hair, causing tears to intensify their flow. "Everything is over now, you did well."

"I couldn't do anything without help of Vikings, one in particular." She looked in Ivar radiating happiness and excitement she needed to share with him. Odin stepped out of the circle, and entire heathens army bowed down in front of one eyed God.

Ivar's heart was racing while powerful figure was walking his way.

"Ivar son of Ragnar" chils went trough his spine while the all father was looking at him from bellow, he froze his expression and his excitement still unsure in reality of all this.

"We didn't choose you without a reason. It gladdens me that you succeeded what no mortal ever could. Your place in Aesir is deserved and ready when you finish your journey in Middgard."

Little teardrop sided down his face, supreme god was thankful to him, to the cripple who was underestimated, looked with pity and disgust for the most of his life. But looking from this point of view, he could understand some things better now. He proved himself to the people and even the Gods, his disability only made him stronger, more powerful than all those around him and he realized if it wasn't born as he was, maybe he would never reach the glory fame and admiration of the Gods. He was special like Ragnar said not despite of his legs but because of them.

"What is your desire son of Ragnar?" Odin asked, and he looked at Aerlene which was smiling on them, filled with happiness which he never witnessed before. And his now even crazier confidence stated.

"All father Odin, the only thing I wish for is the hand of your daughter."

Entire army stopped breathing, Odin silently turned his head to glance at his daughter which was impatiently waiting for answer, somehow terrified now... she wasn't thinking about this scenario and what will happen when she completes her mission.

"The hand of my daughter is promised to the one who protect our realm!" All father said rather sharp, causing Ivar to narrow his gaze at him, feeling the anger rising, Aerlene run to him, jumping on his chariot and standing behind him, landing her hand on his shoulder.

"Marriage of Middgard man and Asgard women was never assembled"

"Father this is the only thing I will ever ask from you. I know I will never love again of marry if it is not Ivar" Ivar sqezed her hand on his shoulder, as his insecurities started to raise and torture him again, was he crazy few minutes before to ask for a hand of the godess. Odin was serious while observing them.

"But you Ivar are closer to the Gods then mortals, and you protected our realm and my girl." He was teasing with their nerves. "Yes Ivar son of Ragnar you can have the hand of my daughter!" they both still looked him in disbelief, afraid to move and breath, and he started laughing.

"In fact she couldn't chose better." All father hit Ivar's arm, raising his brow. Aerlene jumped from the chariot to hug him once again and thank him for making her happiest woman in both worlds.

"Keep her safe Ivar, a lot of challenges are ahead of you, the fight of good and evil isn't over yet."

"My word stands, my queen will be protected and guarded, no matter the danger Middgard is in good hands." Ivar stated seriously.

"I don't doubt you son. I must go now but with bridge open you will see me around again." He turned his back on them, keeping emotions inside.

"Father I love you." Aerlene run for him, to hug him once more, and he returned the hug. "I love you too, you are welcome to visit Asgard when you feel you are ready, your honor is cleaned and you are hero there."

"Perhaps one day, for now my home is here with Ivar, send my regards to Thor he could come to visit us I miss him the most."

"I will my child, be safe!" he stood in the centre of circle, raising his arms, creating the light rainbow around which transported him back to Asgard. Aerlene escorted him with tears, than she sat on Ivars lap, embracing him, burring her head in his chests.

"Was this a dream?" she asked.

"Sure looked like one, but no love. We saved your world and you will become my queen." He slowly raised her chin to meet her gaze.

"Finally I feel like at home, I found myself, and I found you. I love you Ivar"

"I love you to my little Goddess." He cupped her face and pulled her in long kiss, thinking how long will their peace last, already hungry for new adventure, full of confidence that he will brought another victory to both worlds in her name and in the name of Odin his father in law :D

 

\- THE END -


End file.
